Conflicting Serpents
by WizardSmurf
Summary: NOT COMPLETE Thomas Flamel attends Hogwarts after his family died. He gets sorted when Harry Potter attends his second year. He will interact with a lot of the other students and some adults as well. Please read and review! Im bad in summaries :( PRISONER OF AZKABAN DONE
1. The Sorting Feast

**Disclaimer** I don't own the Harry Potter series. JKR does.

 **AN:** I have a wonderful beta! Please check out Otter's Corner. She is currently writing a story about Severus Snape and Charity Burbage.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Sorting Feast**

* * *

Looking around the Great Hall, Thomas was amazed at how big everything was. He felt smaller then he had felt in all his eleven years. He had read some of the stories about the castle, of course. He didn't want to be the only one unprepared for life at the castle. So he read the first few chapters of _Hogwarts: A History_ just before he boarded the train.

Before him was a large table with a lot of teachers, some of whose attention was drawn toward the incoming students.

 _'Why is that old hat on that stool? Is it supposed to be important somehow? I haven't read about it.. But, then again, I did only read three chapters._ _'_

The hat suddenly started to sing and Thomas was a bit startled. He had never seen anything quite like it.

As soon as the hat stopped singing someone stepped forward. "And now the sorting will begin! Please come forward and sit on the stool when I call your name." Said the woman that introduced herself earlier as Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House.

"Colin Creevey!"

The Sorting went on for three more names and then the Professor fell silent before calling:

"Thomas Flamel!"

Thomas felt the eyes of everyone in the hall fall upon him. Having a famous last name wasn't always a good thing. He sat down and the Professor put the hat on his head. Just before it fell over his eyes he saw three people furiously whispering at the red table.

' _Let me see, yes. A fine mind you have.. Studious and yet.. Creative.'_

' _Uhm.. Sir Hat? What do you mean?'_

 _'I see that you like to think before you act, even when the situation requires immediate attention. You are not impulsive and will avoid a fight whenever possible. No Gryffindor for you.'_

 _'Yes well, not thinking before_ _acting usually gets you hurt.'_

 _'Ravenclaw then, maybe. Your mind is strong and very curious. I'm surprised you haven't experimented yet young Flamel.'_

 _'Uncle didn't let me..'_

 _'You are a hard worker, who likes to see the fruit of your labor. You are also loyal and a compassionate person, although you don't like to show it too much._ _It's also not to this House's benefit that you get annoyed when people get emotional. Not Hufflepuff then.'_

' _Well it isn't that bad when they show it in_ _some small_ _way_..'

 _'Hmm then the House of snakes.. Slytherin. Your father came from this House, did you know?'_

 _'So I have heard, yes.'_

' _Your Mother didn't come from this school though, correct?'_

 _'Beauxbatons.'_

 _'Well let's see.. Ah.. yes, your carefulness, studiousness, and your thirst to prove your worth in light of your parents legacy is great. I think it would be best to put you in..'_

 _"Slytherin!"_

He looked around to see the reactions of the students first. The three students at the Gryffindor table seemed suprised and wary of him now. Then he took a look at the staff table and saw a tall brooding man smirking towards the Headmaster, who looked troubled.

As he walked over to the Slytherin table, those at the table suddenly erupted in a standing ovation.

He sat down next to a blonde kid who looked rather smug.

"Hello, my name is Draco. Draco Malfoy."

He empasised his last name so that it was obvious it was supposed to be impressive.

"A pleasure to meet you."

"This is Crabbe and that is Goyle." Malfoy continued.

"Nice to meet you."

A hestitant boy leaned over from across the table.

"I am Theodore Nott. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine."

The sorting meanwhile had continued, and now a shy looking blonde girl approached the Slytherin table.

"Good afternoon, my lady. I am sorry to say I wasn't paying attention to the sorting and thus missed your name.." Thomas said to the girl, smiling apologetically.

The girl blushed but straightened in her seat when she said, "Astoria Greengrass, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Mademoiselle."

"Soo.. Flamel. Tell us. How is it living with Nicolas Flamel." Malfoy inquired.

Thomas raised his brows. "I have no idea. It isn't like I saw him often, he was my Grandfather after all."

By the time they were done with their conversation two more boys and a girl had joined them.

"I am Frederick McNair. This here is my good friend Dominic Dolohov." Thomas saw the boy that was sorted just before him look up and smile to his friend. "And the lady is Lysanne Thicknesse."

"A pleasure to meet you all." Thomas said. Next to him he saw Astoria giving a small nod.

OoOoOoO

 **AN:** I know Astoria Greengrass was supposed to be a year younger then I portayed here. But I needed Slytherin characters and wanted to make up the least amount of characters as possible.


	2. The Snake Den

**Disclaimer:** I recently offered to trade the Harry Potter series for a hug no reply yet.. But the series will be mine! Not really though. Lots of people tried and failed before me and JKR is immune to hugs. So she still owns Harry Potter.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Snake Den**

OoOoOoO

After the feast, Thomas followed the Prefect of Slytherin towards their common room in the dungeons. The Prefect introduced herself as Gemma Farley, and informed them that if they had any problems that their Head of House couldn't be disturbed with that they should come to her.

When they arrived at the Slytherin common room she told the first years the way to their dorm rooms.

"Normally there are about five female and five male Slytherins. I am glad this year there are less Slytherins, the dorms are small as it is." Frederick McNair informed them.

"Lets unpack and then go back down." Thomas said.

"Why would you want to go back down? I am tired and want to sleep.." Dominic Dolohov moaned.

"It wouldn't be polite to forgo introducing ourselves to our Housemates." Thomas replied.

"Whats with all that weird talk anyhow? You sound ancient." Dolohov said testily.

"I have been raised to uphold the family standards at all time. That includes relaxation hours."

"I bet the only two people who will like you are Professor Snape and that Malfoy kid. They seem to prever fancy talk."

"Dominic that is enough, let the new kid unpack."

' _Professor Snape? Why does that ring a bell?'_

When they had unpacked all of them came back to the common room. Although Dolohov was grouchy about it.

They sat across from the kid who had introduced himself as Draco Malfoy and one of his peers, Blaise Zabini.

"So Mr.Malfoy may I ask you something?"

"Depends what its about."

"Fair enough. I wondered when we would get our schedules for classes tomorrow."

"Well, if you were in any other House you would het them during breakfast tomorrow. However, Professor Snape knows that just asks for latecomers during the first hours because you need to grab your books and such. And thats why he has your schedule on your trunk in the morning."

"Well, that is considerate of him."

A tall boy in the back snorts. "He only does it so he can take points from the other Houses on the first day. Hasn't failed him so far."

The Malfoy boy turned and looked behind the sofa. "Well, Mr.Flint its wicked. Potter even got points taken of him from his own Head because Gryffindors are too stupid to plan ahead."

Blaise Zabini sat a bit straighter and spoke. "You should know first years, that you will probably be assaulted by post from your family during breakfast.. So come early to have ample time to eat and read your post."

McNair took it as the hint it was. "We should go to bed Dominic. We wouldn't want you dosing of tomorrow now would we?"

McNair and Dolohov directly went to bed. Thomas went after a few minutes as well.

OoOoOoO

 **AN:** It would be great if someone left a review. I need to know that my story is read! (I learned to spell common room!)


	3. Lessons

**Disclaimer:I** don't own the universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Lessons**

* * *

Thomas woke up with a start, but didn't scream.

 _'That.. Why though.._ '

His thoughts were jumbled when he awoke from the nightmare.

' _I must get some Dreamless Sleep potions from the infirmary today.. I can't have anyone seeing me like this.'_ He checked the time.

 _'No use trying to sleep again. The sun is almost up. I'll read some more then.'_ After packing his bag when he saw that he had his schedule for the day, he dressed and went to the common room. There he settled down on the sofa and continued to read Hogwarts: A History.

An hour later and the rest of his classmates came down. They went to the Great Hall together discussing the classes planned for the day.

"We have Professor Snape in the first hour, with the Gryffindors. It will be grand." McNair announced.

"Yeah! Gryffindor will be in the negative before classes even started!" Dolohov replied to his friend with a grin.

"Boys. I am more interested in what he will teach us in class." Greengrass replied exasperatedly.

"If he simply follows the book and does the first chapter we will be making a boil cure potion." Thomas said to Astoria with a sympathetic smile. He didn't care that much for school rivalry either.

When they arrived at the Great Hall they noticed that while some Hufflepuffs were there and most of the Ravenclaws and Slytherins too, the Gryffindor table looked deserted.

While eating with all the manners befitting a gentleman, the owl post arrived.

All the first year Slytherins received a letter from the owls that swooped down. An official looking envelope dropped on Thomas plate.

"What in the world?" Thomas mumbled, when he grabbed for it.

 _Dear Mr. Flamel,_

 _Please accept our sincere condolences for the loss of your Mother and Uncle._ _The Ministry would like to help you to find a new Guardian as you are yet to come of age. This will ensure you have a proper home._ _We already found an interested party who would like to offer you that home. Please find enclosed the letter of adoption. Please confirm your acceptance of the offer by signing the letter and sending it back to us._

 _Please note that you must have a Guardian before Christmas. Please note that if you deny this request and no secondary request is send in, it will result in an automatic ratification of the first offer._

 _Greetings,_

 _Phoebus Penrose,_

 _Department of_ _magical education_

Thomas reached for the envelope again and quickly read the offer of adoption.

 **Offer of Adoption**

 **Child**

 **Name:** Thomas Flamel  
 **Age:** 11  
 **Mother:** Anastasia Flamel  
 **Father:** Unknown  
 **Circumstances:** Orphaned after Mother and Uncle were murdered. Moved to Britain from Belgium.  
 **Languages of speech:** English, Dutch, French.

 **Potential Guardian**

 **Name:** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
 **Age:** 110  
 **Job:** Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwup.  
 **Languages of speech:** English, French, Spanish, German, Welsh, Goblin and Mermish.  
 **Extra Information:** Mastery in Transfiguration and Alchemy. Friends with Nicolas Flamel (recently deceased).

He looked up to the staff table to see the Headmaster smiling at him. When he turned around he saw Astoria Greengrass looking at him curiously.

"I'm the last living Flamel."

Slytherins around him looked shocked and interested.

"The Headmaster wants to adopt me." He simply stated it, but good Slytherins knew when input was being requested.

"You shouldn't accept. The moment you and one of his Gryffindors have a fight, he'll turn his back on you." Draco Malfoy supplied.

"You're a Slytherin. He wouldn't understand most of what we are about, but I admit he is a better choice then a lot of others. And... he has some cunning." Theodore Nott added.

"He would drive you crazy." Blaise Zabini offered honestly.

Thomas was grateful for the input, but knew it was probably biased. "I am going to make a list for his pro's and cons. But I will also make a list for other possibilities."

That settled they stood up and left for the first class of the day - Potions.

x

The moment Professor Snape entered the room, Thomas knew this class would be interesting.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in this class...Now for the select few who possess the skill... I can teach you how to ensnare the senses, bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

The speech was brilliant.

Seeing as he already had fame and didn't really want glory, Thomas was skeptical. He did admit, however, that it was more effective to catch their attention then his Uncle's: 'listen and you might just learn something.'

The class began and they indeed brewed a boil cure potion.

Halfway through Thomas read the instructions again: ' _Add_ _the_ _sliced boomslang skin to the potion and then stir three times clockwise._ ' ' _Odd I always thought dicing it worked better.'_ Thomas hestitated a moment and then did it his own way.

During the simmering time of his potion he saw a kid drop in some ingredient in his potion that wasn't even in the recipe.

*Klaboom!*

"Mr. Creevey! Twenty points from Gryffindor for missuse of the erumpent horn! Detention at 7 with me. You get a T for this potion. Now clean your desk!"

While the Gryffindors shot sympathetic glances, Thomas simply wondered if the boy could read.

At the end of the class Professor Snape stopped at his table. "I see some students are competent enough to brew an acceptable potion. Well done, ten points to Slytherin."

x

After Potions they had Transfiguration. They needed to hurry since it was pretty far from the Potions classroom.

"I bet that mudblood Creevey will lose Gryffindor a lot more points this year." McNair said gleefully.

"That won't happen if learns to read and take his time. So, don't get your hopes up." Thomas replied ignoring the derogatory term.

They arrived at the classroom with a few minutes to spare. Seeing as the classroom was still without a teacher Dolohov decided to investigate the teachers desk.

Once the final student entered people became restless and noisy.

"Why do you think she's late?"

"I heard she is strict, shouldn't she be on time then?"

"I say if she isn't here in five minutes we make a break for it."

"Gryffindors." Astoria Greengrass muttered next to him.

"Mr. Dolohov, do you find the contents of my desk interesting?" The voice came from the front of the classroom where a tabby cat had been sitting a moment before.

Dolohov, who was nosing through the drawers of the desk, jumped back. "Uh no, no, Professor."

"Thats too bad. Ten points from Slytherin for snooping around in a Professors desk. Be assured that if this happens again you will get more points off and detention."

Dolohov stared sullenly to the ground.

"Is that understood, Mr. Dolohov?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Today, students, we will study how to turn matchsticks into needles. But first read page four of your textbooks." And so the lesson began.

About halfway through Professor McGonagall spoke up again. "We will now begin with the practical application. Miss Weasley?"

Miss Weasley demonstrated a flawless transfiguration.

"Well done, Miss Weasley, five points to Gryffindor. Now the rest of you. Go ahead!"

Thomas' tries were dismal. The only thing that seemed to happen was that it made the matchstick sharp.

Astoria was able to transform the matchstick into the correct metal and with a pointy end, but not with the required loop at the opposite end.

"You are pretty good at this, my Lady. I, unfortunately, am not." Thomas stated as he showed the stick.

"You got that potion right. Professor Snape even complimented you. You're great at that stuff." Astoria replied.

After class, they left to go to lunch.

x

"So just one more class today and we're done. We have some free hours though right now. What shall we do?" Dolohov asked McNair.

After lunch, Thomas immediately went to the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey came over when he walked in. "Can I help you, dear? You don't seem to be injured."

"Ah... no, Madame. I came to ask if I could have some Dreamless Sleep potion."

"And why, young man, would you request such a thing on the first day of school? If it is homesickness, I am afraid you'll have to try the first few nights without it."

Thomas smiled ruefully. "Nightmares."

"I must warn you, child, this potion is addictive. I cannot give you more then three potions a week."

"You have my thanks, Madame."

With the newly acquired potion in his bag, he returned to his dorm to place it in his bedside table.

He hurried and arrived just in time for the final class of the day - Charms.

After he accidentally lifted the table instead of the feather with his spell, he received a stern look from Professor Flitwick (though, unlike Professor Snape, a severe look from Professor Flitwick failed to induce fear). He was reprimanded that he needed to aim more carefully. In the end, his Housemates simply looked appreciative that he got the spell right on his second try. He did not get Slytherin any points, however.


	4. Free time, study time

**Disclaimer:** I own applejuice, not Potter.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter 4**

 **Free** **time, study** **time**

OoOoOoO

Since the classes were over Thomas decided he wanted to visit the well known library of Hogwarts.

"Miss Greengrass, would you like to join me at the library to do our homework?"

"I'm sorry Mr.Flamel, I decided to spent some time with Miss Thicknesse."

"Of course, my Lady. Shall I be seeing you later in the common room then?"

"Certainly."

Thomas arrived at the library on his own. There he saw a lot of Ravenclaws and a couple of Hufflepuff and Slytherins as well. He had to go to the back of the library to find an empty seat at a table.

"Excuse me, my Lady.. Is that seat available?"

The girl looked up and considered him.

"Yes.. It is."

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Thomas Flamel. May I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

"Hermione Granger. Are you by any chance related to Nicolas Flamel?"

"Yes. He was my Grandfather. May I take a seat?"

"Oh! Yes sure. Do you know him well?" Miss Granger excitingly asked.

"I didn't. I have met him a total of four times. He died recently though."

 _'She looks shocked.. and guilty? No that can't be right.'_

"I am sorry. My condolences." A short and rather akward silent emerged.

"I'll grab some books and begin then."

'Lets _see.. Potions due on thursday, Transfiguration due on wednesday and Charms due on wednesday as well. Well lets get it over with, Transfigurations first.'_

When he was seated and settled he dived into the abyss that was Transfigurations.

After about and hour of checking and reading he was finished. During all that time the only sound from that table was the turning of paper and the scribbling of quills.

"Finally.. I don't know how Miss Weasley and Miss Greengrass are so good in it. Now.. something intresting Potions!" He muttered most of it, but by the end his enthusiasm made it pretty loud.

Miss Granger looked up half annoyed half amused.

"You like Potions?"

Thomas grinned. "You could say that. I really want to look what I could improve on the next practical. But first the essay!"

Soon the essay was done with suggestions on how to get the best ingredients and how to edit the recipe for the best results in it.

"Lets see what will we brew next? Befuddlement draught. Hmm.. Lets see.. what does this recipe do? Alright.. So maybe I could.."

"What are you doing?"

Thomas looked up to see a bewildered witch looking at him.

"My Lady, I am currently looking for ways to improve the recipe."

"But.. The instructions in the books are correct! Messing with the recipe is dangerous and it can make an explosion!"

"It could yes. However it could also make a potion more potent or relieve it of its side effects."

"Why do you think so? If there was a better way it would already be in the books."

Thomas smirked. "Not if it wasn't discovered yet. Or if it wasn't published in Brittain. Brittain is far behind on some major Potion developments. Courtesy of Mother and Uncle."

"What do you mean far behind?"

"What are the properties of the befuddlemenf draught?"

"The receptant will be confused, have a lack of attention and a more accepting and accomodating nature."

"Correct. And how do you recognise the draught?"

"It has a bittersweet taste and is slightly yellow. And after the effects ended you will experience a lack of memory of the events that happened when it was active."

"Correct again. What if I told you that I could take the taste away and make it transparent or I could give someone a false memory?"

"That.. That would be dangerous.."

"Indeed. Luckily for humankind Mother and Uncle didn't decide to release the recipe to the public and made an antidote as it were. Are you familiar with Muggle vacins?"

"Yes! I am muggleborn myself and have had some of them. They insert some of the weakened decease to.."

"Make a person immune to that decease, yes. A slight altercation with help of alchemy and the vacin was created, I am immune to that particular potion."

"So how did you do it with alchemy."

"I said it was courtesy of my Mother and Uncle. Alchemy is still a bit to complicated for me."

"Right, so when will you learn it. Can I learn it too?"

"You can. I do not know if you may. I will finish my Charms homework now." Thomas replied a bit shortly. He did not really want to give his family secrets away.

Once his homework was done Thomas bit his farewell and went back to the common room, just in time for curfew.

"Good evening, my Ladies."

Lysanne Thicknesse spoke up.

"Good evening Mr. Flamel. We were wondering if you would offer a hand for the Potions and Charms essay.We could help you with your Transfigurations essay in return."

"I am quite sorry my Ladies, but I have already finished all my essays."

"We could look the Transfiguration essay over at least? And you could look our essays over." Miss Thicknesse continued.

"We will first make our essays and discuss it further then, right Miss Thicknesse?" Astoria Greengrass added pointily.

Thomas smiled a small smile towards Miss Greengrass. He did not want anyone to take advantage if his studious habits.

Soon Mr.Dolohov and Mr.McNair entered the common room as well, with a lot of noise. Thomas went to his dormetory to avoid them and get ready for sleep.

OoOoOoO

 **AN** Thank you for your reviews! Keep them coming please. It motivates me to update more often.


	5. Earth and Air

**Disclaimer** :JKR owns everything. Even my soul.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter 5**

 **Earth and Air**

OoOoOoO

At the end of the week, on Friday, they had just two classes. Herbology and Astronomy. They already had Herbology once before but Astronomy was only taught to them on Friday night.

"It is nice we have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs they do the work for you if you partner with them. Right, Mr.Flamel?" Dolohov asked.

"Well it is usefull to know what to do for the exams at the end of the year. And every test before that."

"What is that girl called that does all your work again? Miss Fo.. Come on you know it!"

"Her name is Devon Forrest. And yes she can be... enthiusatic." ' _Thats_ _putting in mildly, the girl is practically jumping up and down to help as much as she can..'_

 _"She_ stared at you for way too long my friend, I think she has a crush on you." McNair supplied.

"What.. Are you saying that my beautifull blue eyes and slighty wavy brown hair capture everyone's heart?" Thomas asked mockingly.

"Yes." Frederick McNair deadpanned.

They entered Herbology and everyone paired off. Greengrass with Thicknesse and McNair with Dolohov. Thomas walked to the front of the class to meet his partner.

"Good day, my Lady."

"H-Hey. H-how are you?" The girl replied.

"Quite well. Had any succes in your Potions class? He didn't terrorize you to much?"

Miss Forrest flushed. "I uhm.. Left halfway through the class."

"Potion accident?" He said as sympatheticly as he could.

"Something like that.." Devon Forrest muttered.

In Herbology they learned about the Devils Snare and how it couldn't handle sunlight that well. They were invited to Greenhouse three to see the plants for themselves so they could recognise them.

After Herbology they had a few free hours where in Thomas did his homework and talked Quidditch.

"Im going to become Seeker this year, Father said that if I didn't it would bring shame to the Malfoy name."

"So.. If you are a better Chaser you couldn't pursue that since that wouldn't fit with the Malfoy name?" Thomas smartly responded.

"Well no. Seeker is by far more important then Chaser. You win the game if you catch the snitch, well most of the time that is. Unless your team are total dunderheads."

"Wait.. You play with the old rules in Brittain?"

"What do you mean old rules?"

"You know. The rules were the snitch was worth any points."

"Yes of course! How would you play the game if it was worthless?!"

"It still stops the game with the new rules. The Seeker is only responsible for making sure he catches the Snitch when they are ahead, and that the other side doesn't when they are losing."

"That is just stupid! It would mean the seeker has nothing to do in the beginning of the game! You would tie the game even if you catch the Snitch!"

"Thats why the Seeker is allowed to play as an extra Chaser in the new rules. It makes for quite some intresting games, since you have to make sure as Seeker that the other Seeker isn't going to catch the Snitch when you were trying to bring your scores higher again."

"So.. The Seeker still has the most important job?"

"Together with the Keeper yes. But the whole team is worth something in the new game. The Seeker just finishes what the rest started."

Malfoy looked thoughtfull. "I'll write Father about it. If he likes your idea maybe we will have the new form of Quidditch this season."

That night they were escorted to the Astronomy tower by Gemma Farley, the Slytherin Prefect. They were escorted because, in her words: "We don't want to give Professor Snape a bad mood by forcing him to take points off his own House for being out after curfew."

"At the end of the class you will be escorted back to the common room by Penelope Clearwater. She is a Ravenclaw Prefect be respectfull and don't lose our House any points."

They had Astronomy with the Ravenclaws.

Seeing as it was late at night everyone simply trooped in and took a seat. They didn't have the energy for anything else anymore.

There were half as much telescopes as students so everyone paired of again. Thomas was left to pair up with someone of the other House again.

"Good night, my Lady."

The girl seemed to be staring of into space. Wich was reasonable since it was Astronomy. Only... She didn't look into the night sky.

Thomas sighed and took a seat.

The class started as usual. Professor Sinistra introduced herself, then explained what constelation the were going to search.

"Mars attracts Higwaps on days before fights or conflicts did you know that?"

Thomas smiled at the girl. _'And what are Higwaps supposed to be? Fairies?'_

"Although a lot of people think they are fairies they are quite the opposite."

 _'Nope. That girl did not just read my mind.'_

"I am sorry I haven't properly introduced myself yet my name is.."

"Thomas Flamel. My name is Luna Lovegood."

 _'Alright.. Test. You are not supposed to read my mind. Quit it. Why are you wearing dices as earings?'_

The whole lesson continued on strangely and by the end of it Thomas was exhausted figuring Luna Lovegood out. He was still none the wiser.

When they excited the Astronomy tower two Prefects were standing by the door. The Ravenclaw Prefect Penelope Clearwater and a redheaded Gryffindor boy.

"Alright Percy, see you there."

The boy nodded and showed the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors in.

"Alright Snakes, Eagles. Follow me."

The first went to the Ravenclaw tower were the Ravenclaws were told to only open the common room when the Slytherins were out of sight.

"Shame. We almost had the password."

"Shut it Dominic."

"No, we wouldn't have the password. Everyone gets a riddle to enter the common room. There is no certain password."

"So if they are to stupid they get locked out?"

"Exactly." Thomas smirked. He was happy he didn't have to solve a riddle before going to bed. He didn't feel up to the task at the moment.

Once they arrived to the door to the common room they waited until Penelope Clearwater went away. Prefect or not, she wasn't a Slytherin and thus wouldn't get the password to their dorms.

"Veritaserum."

OoOoOoO

 **AN:** I have made a reverance (three actually) in this chapter. See if you can get it (small chance). Please leave a review. Although I made this chapter directly after the last one I don't think I can finish the story without a shitload of them. (I am planning to do all the books except of course the first one, and make some alterations to keep it intresting).

Severus Snape is known to make first year Hufflepuffs cry. This was one such occasion.


	6. Curiosity killed the cat

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns Harry James Potter. He made a Horcrux. She has it.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter 6**

 **Curiosity killed the cat**

OoOoOoO

After two weeks of school Thomas could once again be found in the library. It became his habit to do his homework in the library every other day.

"Miss Granger.. Could you pass me that book please?"

"Can you stop that?"

"I'm sorry, stop what?"

"Stop calling me Miss Granger."

"My Lady?"

"And that too! My name is Hermione."

Thomas looked amazed. Being on first name basis with someone means you are friends in Slytherin circles. "Of course.. Hermione. Then you must call me Thomas."

Hermione flashed him a smile. "And don't ever call me Miss Granger again!"

"Yes, my Lady!" Thomas said grinning.

They studied for quite some time. Hermione was the first to check the time.

"Oh! It's passed curfew! We need to get back to our dormetories!"

Thomas quickly gathered his books and quills and stood up. "I will see you soon then.. Hermione."

They parted way at the entrance and exit of the library. Hermione to her tower and Thomas to the dungeons.

"Do you hear something, my sweet?"

Thomas recognised that voice, it was Filch the caretaker. Not wanting to be found he ran to another corridor and hid behind a armour stand.

Unfortunatly for him the cat seemed to have heard something and came looking for the cause.

The notorious cat wasn't known without reason. She found him within a minute searching.

"What do we have here? A student out of bed? I'll have you in detention soon.. Let us see your Head of House.

He was grabbed by his robe and pulled towards his Heads of House office. Because he knew resistance was futile, he made sure to walk along.

After a short knock and a called "Enter" Thomas was pushed in front of his Head.

"This student was roaming the halls, Professor. He will need to learn his lesson."

"Thank you, Mr.Filch. However, I find students rarely roam alone. Have you captured the other culprit?"

"I will get right on it Professor." Filch nodded and looked enthiusastic at the prospect of catching another student when he left the office.

"Now, Mr.Flamel.." It sounded dangerous. Thomas had not heard this tone of voice used towards a Slytherin yet. After a slight pause he continued. "What might be the cause of your nightly.. stroll?"

Although slightly nervous Thomas stood his ground. "I am afraid I lost track of time while studying, sir."

"Is that so? What were you studying?" Professor Snape sounded disbelieving but also slightly intrested.

Thomas pulled out his work for the day. "I tracked the properties of all the plants we worked on so far with Herbology, and how to care for them." Then he grabbed another stack of papers. "I also made sure that I knew all the bigger constelations for this Fridays Astronomy lesson. And.."

Professor Snape now looked bored. "Go to bed Mr.Flamel. Make sure to keep track of time in the future. Next time I will not be so lenient."

"Yes, Professor. Thank you, sir." Thomas knew he was extremely lucky. His Professor must have been deep in thought or a good mood. Or both.

x

Two weeks later he stumbled upon a frightfull sight. A cat was hanging from a brazier, dead.

"I want retribution Headmaster! I want this boy punished for his deeds. He killed Mrs. Norris!"

"Calm down, Argus. She is merely petrified. I am sure Madame Pomfrey will be able to restore your cat to her former state."

Malfoy nodded to the cat and Filch. "Serves him right, acting like he owns the place every night."

Thomas agreed and let him know it. "Indeed. What is wrong with a midnight stroll anyway? The castle is heavily warded, ghouls shouldn't be able to get in. Wait what is that on the wall? Can you see it? Im afraid Goyle is blocking my view."

"The chamber of secrets has been opened, ememy's of the heir beware." Malfoy read then smirked. "Soon the castle will be rid off mudbloods!"

"You know, you are awfully loud for a Slytherin Malfoy."

Malfoy huffed. "I have reason to be."

"No.. Not really you would want to keep a low profile now. You don't want to get expelled do you?"

Thomas got a glare directed at him before Malfoy turned and stalked away.

OoOoOoO

 **AN:** Im uncertain of the order of things, but I will check it. Im also wondering how to write the next couple of chapters but I will go on and see for myself. I already have the big things of all everything in my mind so I will figure it out.


	7. Fame's Folly

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter Universe or most of its characters. I do own: Dominoc Dolohov, Frederick McNair, Lysanne Thicknesse, Devon Forrest and Thomas Flamel. I also own about a quarter of the plot of this fanfiction.

 **AN:** I have just updated chapter 6. Its ending changed drastically do it might be necessary to reread it for some of you.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter 7**

 **Fame's Folly**

OoOoOoO

 _'Can this man stop smiling like an idiot? And now that I think about it.. Can all the girls stop staring at him?!'_ "Miss Weasel, would you explain to me in what way I dealt with the Vampires?"

 _'Curious she is not paying attention. But I guess she has a crush on another celebrity..'_ "Miss Weasel?" Lockhart smiled a blinding smile and walked towards Miss Weasleys table.

"Oh.. You sold them your sunflare haircreme Professor." Ginevra Weasley responded, having quickly checked on her partners textbook.

 _'He gets more ridiculous every book..'_ "Well done, Miss Weasel. Ten points to Gryffindor! Now since I know it does occasionly happen that you are fresh out off my hair products I will show you a spell that will defeat them. Watch and learn." The Professor stood in front of the class and gestured Mr. Creevey over. "Now.. You will want to swirl your wand like this and then ' _Rictusempra_!'"

 _'So we will tickle them to death. Actually I think the hair products would be more effective.'_ "Now everyone please pair up, you boy may partner with him." The Professor pointed at Flamel. "The rest search a partner yourself!"

"Mr. Creevey, how about you do do the first spell?"

After Thomas dodged he fired the spell succesfully towards Creevey.

After class Creevey approached him again, and made a picture. "I am your biggest fan! A real Flamel! I can't believe I have a picture of you. I am going to show Dennis when I get home!"

 _'More Creeveys, spare me.'_ Thomas was a bit blinded from the light ovthe picture when he responded. "I hardly think you are my biggest fan Creevey. But you are the most persistent."

"I can't wait to develop it! Oh will you take a picture with us both?!"

"Like I said.. persistant. I am quite sorry, Creevey but I have flying lessons this afternoon and I must hurry to get to them.

"Oh! I have flying lessons too! We can make a picture while we are in the air!"

'Why _did I run for the portkey again? Someone save me from this kid.'_ McNair and Dolohov came as if called. "Hey mudblood, leave off!" Creevey ran to follow his housemates after the slur. Although Thomas usually didn't like it when the word was said, it solved the problem now. "So watcha think Thomas? Can you outfly all the Gryffindors?"

Somewhere this weekend he became friends with Frederick McNair and Dominic Dolohov talking about quidditch. "Probably, as I said I always was a good Keeper back home."

"Keepers are useless at racing though." Dominic replied.

"Watch me." Thomas smirked.

Thomas showed he was pretty good at flying, but he still got beaten in the race.

"By a girl! A Weasley at that! Shame on you Thomas." Dominic taunted while collecting the sickle betting money.

"I was beaten indeed. But you were never even in the race to begin with. Have you figured out how to mount a broom yet?" Thomas playfully taunted back.

x

Later that day he was studying in the library again.

"Hermione.. May I be so free to ask you something?"

"Of course! Anything."

Thomas smirked. "Gryffindors." Then he sobered. "I was wondering if you knew your fellow Gryffindor Mr.Creevey?"

"Uhm yes. Enthiusastic boy with a camera, what about him?"

"Well could you convince him to leave me alone? He is constantly trying to take pictures of me and it drives me crazy."

"I don't think he will Harry also tries to make him stop it but he doesn't really listen.. Just ignore him. One day he will calm down."

"I will be blind before that day."

"You're exaggerating."

"We have classes together. The moment the Professor stops talking I am assaulted by him."

"Alright I will talk to him. Don't expect a miracle though."

x

A week later a miracle was exactly what he got. Colin Creevey was found petrified in a corridor by Harry Potter.

OoOoOoO

 **AN:** Please give your opinion about it all in a review. If some things are unclear I want to be able to clarify it or explain that it is a later plot discovery or so.


	8. Dueling Disaster

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own it.

 **AN:** I am looking for a beta reader, since two pair of eyes are always better then one when it comes to grammar.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter 8**

 **Dueling Disaster**

OoOoOoO

"Listen 'Mione, don't you think it is a bit suspicious that one week Colin has a fight with some Slytherins and the next he is petrified? I'm telling you one of those Snakes is up to something."

"I bet it's Malfoy. Did you see his face when they announced Colin was petrified?"

Thomas saw Hermione shake her head. "Honestly, you don't even have any evidence against them. And Slytherins can be nice too."

Ronald Weasley didn't seem to believe her. "Give me a name of one decent Slytherin, then."

 _'Please do not name me, please do not..'_ Thomas Flamel."

 _'Well shit.'_ "And why would you think he is decent? He was in the group that had a fight with Colin! For all you know he is the Heir!"

"Honestly Ronald," Hermione said exasperatly "I happen to know him. We study together in the library."

"He is probably using you.." Weasley replied and Potter nodded in agreement.

x

The moment he entered the common room he was approached by Draco Malfoy.

"Father wants to speak to you about quidditch this Christmas, Thomas."

 _'He acknowledged me as a friend. Good I hope a lot of people heard it.' "_ Will I be invited to the Christmas ball at Malfoy Manor then?"

"Certainly. You will need a date though. Can you find anyone within that timespan?"

 _'Someone to become my guardian and a date. No problem.'_ Thomas thought wryly. "Frederick practically confessed his love for me already. I am fine."

Draco looked uncomfertable. "It is actually traditional that a man and woman enter together.."

"Shame. Well I guess I could ask Miss Greengrass."

"Right.. I heard you wanted to become Keeper. Are you going to try out next year?"

Before Thomas could reply in the affirmative some noise could be heard by the noticeboard that caught his attention.

"A dueling club?! We haven't had one in Hogwarts for ages. And now with the useless Lockhart?"

"I don't think its worth it to go."

"I would like to see him make a fool out of himself though."

"Come on boys, Lockhart is the best. Haven't you read his books?"

"Thicknesse you are just to thick to understand."

x

Although they didn't expect anything from the dueling club Thomas and co still went. They wanted to see Lockhart fail.

"And here we have my assistant, Professor Snape! Not to worry, you will still have your Potion Professor when I am done."

 _'Assistent? Ouch, I wonder if we still have our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher after this demonstration.'_ _"Ex-pelliarmus!"_ Lockhart landed on his butt with a statisfying slam.Grinning he turned to look at Frederick. He couldn't spot him and saw that he was in the middle of some Hufflepuffs. "Lockhart is stupid. He got off lightly insulting Professor Snape."

A boy looked at him a bit intimidated from the amount of power Professor Snape could use in one disarming charm. "Yes.. I heard what he can do to people.."

At that point both Draco and Potter entered the duelling stage

"I wonder who is going to win. Shall we bet?"

"The Hufflepuff boy looked at him and smiled. Alright. A sickle on Harry Potter."

"Draco will trash him." Thomas smirked. _'Don't fail me now Draco.'_ " _Rictusempra!"_ Draco fell to the ground giggling. Professor Snape pulled him up and shoved him back towards the fight.

" _Serpentsortia_!" A black serpent appeared out of thin air and landed in front of Potter.

"Not to worry I will take care of that." Was fhe thing Thomas heard just before the serpent dropped before him.

 _Ssstay back...Or I will bite..*_ Potter approached the serpent. Thomas looked at him and decided something quickly.

 _Do not ssstrike hatchling. Calm down and I will ssseek a nesting place for you.*_ Just after that Potter began to speak. * _Calm down sssnake.. Are you hurt? Do not worry I won't prey on you.*_ As soon as the exchange began it was over. With a quick 'Vipera evanesca' Professor Snape disposed of it. He would not be able to stop the rumors over the two Heirs of Slytherin however.

OoOoOoO

 **AN:** Reviews are always welcome. And if you PM me then there might be a bigger time till I respond. I use the app and I can't see PM's on that. So once in a while I need to check on my pc.


	9. The Heir

**Disclaimer:** I like cookies more then JKR so I am not her. That means I don't own Harry Potter.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Heir**

OoOoOoO

Back in the common room he was immediatly interrogated by the Slytherins.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were the Heir? I would have given you the names of all the mudbloods in this school."

"And you would probably be obvious about my ability and thus would get me expelled. You are not nearly subtle enough, Draco."

"Fine. Who is your next target?"

"Who says I have one?"

"You are not going to stop now, are you? Don't be a coward."

"Attacking people while in the spotlight is the most Gryffindorish thing you can do. I thought you were smarter then that Draco."

Draco shut up after that.

x

The next day mail arrived in form of a parcel for Thomas. It was signed as comin from Gringotts.

 **For: Thomas Flamel**

 **Concerning inheritance**

Thomas quickly opened it and looked inside. There were some books and a necklage Thomas recognised.

 _'That was going to be my birthday present I guess.._ _A family bonded necklage..'_

He put on the necklage and looked through the other stuff. There were books on alchemy there and some books on pagan magic.

Looking around he saw the Slytherins looking intrigued and at the staff table he saw the Headmaster questioning Professor Snape. Who had a letter in his hand..

x

During potion class that day he was asked to stay behind.

"Mr.Flamel, would you care to explain to me why I got a letter from your mother today?"

The letter must have explained it, but he was probably questioned to gauge his knowledge. He decided to tell the truth.

"Mother met you at several potion conferences and always confided in me and uncle that she liked you. She saw you as a friend, Professor."

"And do you have something to tell to me, Mr.Flamel?"

Thomas hestitated for a second or two before he replied. "Well.. As you know I am orphaned after both Mother and Uncle were killed. The ministry practically ordered me to find a new guardian. The only one who offered for guardianship over me so far is Professor Dumbledore. Sir, I don't trust him."

Professor Snape looked unaffected. "And what would you have me do? Plant posters of you to ask for adoption?" He asked sarcastically.

"I think you already know what.. Mother probably offered it already.. Sir, would you become my godfather?"

"Mr.Flamel I think your mother was deluded to believe I actually liked children. Just because I work with them doesn't mean I tolerate them."

"I wouldn't be to much trouble Sir. I can entertain myself and will not interrupt your work. Sir, I just want to make sure that the man who was partly behind the death of my Mother and Uncle doesn't get guardianship over me."

"What makes you say that Headmaster Dumbledore was behind it?" Professor Snape sneered.

"Last Christmas we all went to Grandfather Nicolas' house. The Headmaster was already there. I overheard the Professor asking to lend the Philosophers Stone. After some discussion and Professor Dumbledore reminding Grandfather of some debt, Grandfather gave in. He told Dumbledore to destroy it when he was done with it since a lot of people would go looking for it."

Severus Snape looked thoughtfull but skeptical. "And what exactly makes you think that has anything to do with your Mother and Uncles death?"

"He was going to make a trap with the Philosophers Stone. Everyone who knows of the Stone knows of the Flamels. Someone must have slipped something to the wrong people and they took revenge for what happenend."

"And what if the Headmaster is trying to fix his mistakes Mr.Flamel? He can be quite enthiusastic in trying to mend things."

"He would do it for his friend Nicolas. But then he misunderstood Grandfather. He never liked me."

"And so you deny his guardianship, tell me Mr.Flamel do you have an alternative?"

"Draco's father seems intrested in me. I bet he wouldn't think it a disadventage to have me, the last living Flamel, as his godson."

OoOoOoO

 **AN:** As always leave a godamn review so I know my story is read. ;)


	10. What are friends for?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

 **AN:** I checked on my pc how many people read this story and I was suprised it was more then just six people. Thank you all for you support! And please give me some feedback so I can improve the story.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter 10**

 **What** **are friends for?**

OoOoOoO

The next day was another one were he would meet up with Hermione in the library. He got there early since he was already annoyed by his friends for their admiration.

He sat down at the usual table and started to do his homework.

"What are you still doing here Flamel? Hermione won't fall for your tricks you Death Eater scum!" Weasley said as he approached and got smacked on his head.

"Don't listen to him Thomas. He thinks you are the Heir of Slytherin."

"Well I do have a snake on my clothes.. It has to be right?" Thomas said sarcastically. "So Weasley have you left Potter because he can speak parseltongue too?"

"Harry would never hurt anyone! And I can't say the same for you!"

"Weasley, you have never talked to me before. How are you so sure that I am capable of hurting anyone?"

"There is a reason you were sorted into Slytherin, Flamel!"

"Shut up you two!" Hermione stood between them and looked angry.

"My apologies."

Weasley just sat down sulking.

They worked in silence for awhile until Weasley interrupted. "Im bored.. 'Mione can we do something else then sit with this slimy Snake?"

"Some of us here want to do homework, Ron."

"But you can do that in the common room tonight.. Come on 'Mione lets go outside. It is a nice day."

Thomas pretended not to listen and to work on his homework, but actually listened closely intrested if Hermione would leave or not.

"Fine Ron.."

Thomas was dissapointed. But he was a Slytherin after all, he didn't truly expect to be important to a Gryffindor.

"Thomas, do you want to come?"

That was unexpected. He looked up, smiled and grabbed his stuff. "Sure."

"Hey not the Snake too! He will just ruin it!"

"Shut up Ronald."

They took a long walk along the lake before they went of to their seperate common rooms.

x

Thomas had another meeting with Professor Snape. It was going to be about the adoption. He sat down and after the required greetings Professor Snape went to business.

"I have decided to accept the position of Godfather, Mr.Flamel." It sounded very reluctant.

'He _was probably forced to accept by Professor Dumbledore. I can't see the Headmaster being happy with me in Lord Malfoys hands. Well, at least my plan worked.'_ I am glad, Sir. I believe Draco will now be my god-brother?"

"Correct. Since you do not have any other guardians you will come home with me in the summer vacation. I stay at Hogwarts over the winter break so you will stay as well. I assume you can entertain yourself?"

"Of course, sir."

"Good. We will meet in at Christmas to talk more about our living arrangments. Now I believe it is close to curfew. Go to your dorm."

"Goodnight, sir." Thomas stood up and left.

x

The next day he had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. "Goodmorning, Lady Forrest."

Devon Forrest looked nervous, but not quite like before. "Goodmorning, Mr.Flamel."

"I assume we will be preening the monkswood and asphodel today?"

"How did you know?"

"Professor Snape's stores ran out. He will be using the plants after we are done."

She shuddered. "Do you think he will be angry if he isn't statisfied with our results?"

"We will never find out, since you are one of the best Herbologists in the school."

x

Back in the common room his friends were giving him names. 'So you can strike whenever you want.'

"Do you want the name of blood traitors as well?" Frederick asked curiously.

"All the Weasleys and no other family."

Dominic looked up smugly from his textbook. "Wrong, the Longbottoms and Patils are also blood traitors."

"I guess you are right about the Longbottoms.. But the Patils have a pretty promising daughter in Ravenclaw. She is called Padma, I believe."

"And you think she might join our side?"

"Maybe, but I am quite certain that she would be willing to stay neutral."

"Right. Now the mudbloods we have so far are Finch-Fetchley, Granger and Forrest." Dominic summed up.

"Do you guys have to target my study partners? They are quite usefull."

"Partners? Who else except Forrest?"

"And I thought you were informed.. Hermione Granger 'helps' me with my homework, if you catch my drift."

"Ooh thats why you have decent Transfiguration essays." Frederick grinned appreciatively.

Thomas smirked and sat back. _'Now I have a pretty big chance that if the Heir strikes again I am off the hook. What is the chance that it would choose the one person to doom me?'_

x

A month later and he was walking the corridors after curfew trying to ease his mind from the nightmares that were plaging him.

 _Kill.. kill.._

Startled Thomas looked around to see if he could locate the voice. It came closer and closer.

And just when he thought it was upon him it went further away again, ahead of him to the next corridor.

Curious, Thomas carefully followed the voice. When he rounded the corner he saw something like out of a nightmare.

He ran towards the Hufflepuff boy and the ghost checking for a pulse on the student.

"You! Ron was right!"

He looked up to stare at the angry Potter who had his wand drawn.

"Maybe you should look what I am doing before you draw conclusions." Thomas sighed in relief when he felt the slight pulse. "He isn't dead. Merely petrified."

"My sweet, have you found something?"

When Potter turned around to look at the source of the voice Thomas left the area as quickly as he could. There was no sense to stick around to see who would get the blame when they both weren't guilty.

x

The next morning at breakfast he got nasty glares directed at him from the Gryffindors. The Hufflepuffs avoided looking at him and the Ravenclaws shot him some 'sneaky' glances.

The only House that didn't seem to hate him was his own. Not all Houses seemed to fully believe the rumors however. The only source was Potter after all, and he was the other Heir.

"So Flamel. I think you got outsmarted by the wonder boy. Who is the Slytherin now?" Draco seemed to find the situation funny.

"Potter? Don't make me laugh. They only believe it was me because I am the one wearing green."

"And because Potter saw you."

"Wich they don't even consider could be made up. There were no other witnessess after all." Thomas said this just loud enough so a Ravenclaw from the table next to him heard it.

Draco noticed the trick and smirked. "Nice one, Thomas."

OoOoOoO

 **AN:** And another chapter! Love you all! Please review and be even more awesome then you already are! Oh and if I could have a beta writer, that would be great.


	11. Christmas Cheer

**Disclaimer** : Im not a Goddess.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter 11**

 **Christmas Cheer**

OoOoOoO

Seeing the students leave for the holidays brought about a melancholy mood in Thomas. He knew that there were others staying behind. Like those without parents, evil parents or parents on a business trip.

"Father really should have let me come along, it isn't fair." Draco pouted.

"Draco, Crabbe and Goyle's fathers had to accompany yours as bodyguards. I don't think you would have liked it there."

"Why did mother come along then? She could have stayed here."

"Maybe your mother is just such a good dealer." Thomas suggested.

Draco groaned and gave up the argument. "So.. who is staying behind? Me and you, Crabbe and Goyle.. Thats all in Slytherin I believe.."

"Then you have some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs I don't know. But the golden trio is also staying."

"Are you serious? I can never get any rest.."

"We don't have to deal with them you know.. We can simply hang out with godfather. The lions would never approach him."

"We can't annoy Uncle Severus to much though. What else can we do."

"How intrested are you in Quidditch again?"

Draco smirked and cheered up instantly.

x

Professor Snape approached Draco and Thomas just after dinner that day. His face looked more relaxed then Thomas ever saw it, a result of the students leaving for Christmas.

"Draco and Thomas, come join me for a walk."

The two grabbed their stuff quickly and hurried to follow him.

"I have thought about it and it seemed to be a good idea to have some.. family time." He spat out the last two words like it left a horrible taste in his mouth.

Thomas was the first to reply. "What did you have in mind, Professor?"

"First off, although I appreciate respect you two may call me Severus in private. Or godfather for that matter. My idea.. was to eat dinner together every day so we may get to know eachother."

Thomas thought to make a cheeky reply like: _'Are you really sure that it is your idea not Professor Dumbledore's?'_ But decided that was a bad idea and not a good start for a proper relationship with his godfather.

x

That evening they had their first dinner together. All went well and they mostly just spoke of schoolwork and what kind of classes intrested them most. Severus then supplied the kind of jobs they could have with good grades in those subjects. Both young, they didn't want to dwell too long on those jobs and sought out different things to talk about.

"Thomas, I heard from Father that the Board of Governers were actually enthiusiastic about your request.

Severus eyebrow lifted and he looked imploringly at Thomas.

"Well.. I had this view of Quidditch. The rules in the country I come from make for a lot more intresting games. The thing that changes is that the snitch does not award any points but it does end the game. And the seeker can play as an extra chaser whenever he wants too."

Severus nodded. "I see. And I assume you are quite intrested in Quidditch yourself?"

Thomas smiled when he replied. "Yes. I want to be a Keeper. Second most important position in the game when that rule is implanted actually."

"If you are any good you can try out next year. Mr.Bletchley is finishing his school this year and we need a new Keeper."

It made Thomas day. He now imagined playing alongside his friend Draco and winning the cup. It would be glorious.

x

A few days later found them in the common room together with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Honestly Dumbledore is the absolute worst.."

"Thats not true!" Goyle suddenly jumped to Dumbledore's defence. Thomas and Draco looked at him suspiciously.

"And who would you say is the worst then, Goyle?"

It stayed silent for quite some time, until Crabbe responded with. "Harry Potter."

Draco smirked. "Indeed, Saint Potter is the worst."

"So.. Do you know who the Heir of Slytherin is?"

"How often have you been here exactly? We all know. Its Thomas."

Thomas has had enough, he didn't want to be seen as some dangerous person. Not yet anyway. "You know Draco, that is not exactly true."

Draco looked up astounded.

"When you say The Heir it implies that there is just one. We know for a fact that Potter can speak parseltongue as well. Who says there isn't a third person? You know that the message on the wall said the chamber of secrets is opened right? You need to know were it is to open it. I don't. I have lived as a Flamel all my life and would have been in Beauxbatons if Mother and Uncle weren't killed by a bunch of idiots. I don't know that much about Hogwarts except that wich I read in Hogwarts: A History and that my Father studied here."

Draco relaxed after some time and then smirked in his direction. "How long have you waited to tell us that?"

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged glances when Thomas admitted that he wanted to admit that for a long time now. They then quickly stood up and left the common room.

x

The days after that conversation Draco and Thomas became closer then ever. Draco promised not to tell anyone that Thomas wasn't The Heir, and Thomas promised to tell everything to Severus.

Thats how it came to be that both Draco and Thomas sat uneasy at the dinner table with their godfather. Draco in sympathy for his god-brother and Thomas.. Well he simply did not want to be yelled at for keeping something from Severus for so long.

"Uhm Severus.. I have something to tell you.."

Severus, feeling it was a rather important something, gestured for him to go on.

"You know how these rumours go about the school that I am The Heir.. I am not.. I mean yes, I can speak parseltongue but.. Im not the one doing all these things. And uhm.. You probably heard how Potter," Severus face twitched at the name," saw me with Justin Finch-Fetchley.. Well that part is true. He did see me. Only.. I was following this weird voice calling out too kill when I saw him. I was checking his pulse when Potter spotted me. I just left.. Nobody would believe if I said I didn't do it.."

Severus, now in Professor Snape mode, stood up. "And why, Mr.Flamel, did you think to only report this now?"

Thomas felt the need to be extra respectfull as Draco looked at him sympatheticly.

"Professor, to be honest I didn't know how much I trusted you yet. I feel it is a big thing.. And I wanted you to believe me that I am not the culprit."

"You made yourself only more suspicious in doing so, Thomas." Said Severus as he sat down again, rubbing his nose.

"I am sorry Professor.. I will try to talk to you earlier in the future."

"Ill hold you to it."

x

The rest of the holiday went of without a hitch. A nice Christmas dinner with his newfound family, a lot of Quidditch practice with Draco and of course some studying in the library. He still did that after dinner with his friend Hermione, although Draco didn't seem to like the idea to much.

"Honestly why are you leaving me for that mudblood in the library. And don't say it is to do homework. It is a holiday for Merlins sake."

Thomas smirked. "Extra credit studying. And I am also researching some usefull spells. Would you want to sit at the same seat Goyle just left without having it cleansed?"

Draco just shook his head and went to practice some more. He was teased relentlessly that he couldn't beat Potter in Quidditch and he was determined to do better this year.

OoOoOoO

 **AN:** It seems that I am almost done with the chamber of secrets. Just a few nore chapters.(No idea yet how many.) Please leave reviews since I am determined to improve the story.


	12. It's personal

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

 **AN:** I had some trouble with this chapter since I could only come up with a short bit.. I didn't want to give you guys a really short chapter.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter 12**

 **It's personal**

OoOoOoO

The students had returned from the Christmas Holiday, cheerfully telling eachother about their presents and the food.

Frederick and Dominic approached Thomas quickly so they could boast about their presents.

Since everyone was back Draco and Thomas were going to hang out with their friends again. It wouldn't do to be to enthiusiastic about being god-brothers. They had to keep up appearances after all. Draco would still act like he was better then Thomas, but intrested in the family name and Thomas would still act like he knew more important people then some rich family (wich he did, at one point).

"So Thomas, wanna hang out with us at the quidditch pitch this evening?" Frederick asked.

"I had already planned to study this evening. I am free tomorrow though."

"Ahw.. Come on, you really need to leave that place once in awhile.. How about you study tomorrow and train with us today?"

"It would throw my schedule off."

"Schedule? Those are FREE periods. You don't have a schedule then."

"I do, Frederick. Look I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I already trained for the Keeper position a lot this vacation. Im practically Keeper already."

Frederick grumbled and went un about how unfair it was that McGonagall gave an essay in the middle of the vacation.

x

A new schedule for Thomas was made, now he would play quidditch on the odd days he didn't study.

Of course, this meant knowing when the quidditch teams practiced and finding hours that the quidditch pitch wasn't occupied and they didn't have class. Sometimes they had to sneak out after curfew. Thomas was reluctant to do so at first, but decided that since he had a snake to warn of any incoming teachers they would be fine. The snake was conjured up with a simple serpentsortia and would respond to his commands. It seemed that if the serpent was made of your magical energy it would also obey you.

The three of them trained with only the quaffle, since you couldn't find the snitch in the dark and bludgers tended to make a lot of noise.

x

Four weeks after the Christmas break, Thomas got the scare of his life. He overheard a frantic conversation between Weasley and Potter.

"Hermione got attacked! She is in the hospital wing now. It was the Heir!"

"Bloody hell! Is she allright? We need to see her now!"

Thomas heart was racing. ' _What if it was worse then the others? What if she died?_ _Please let her be alright.'_

The next night he had a study session he went towards the hospital wing and sat by his friend's bedside for awhile.

He went the day after that too. He came a little late for practice but explained it to be because he was almost spotted by Filch.

He went after the next practice session, first grabbing two things from his dormetory he had owl ordered.

He placed the Zinnia flowers and the Aloe Vera plant on the side table.

"Get better soon, Hermione.. Transfigurations is really hard, I need your explanations." He whispered it, but he knew she would see right through the excuse.

He grasped her hand trying to reassure her, or him for that matter. It was then that he noticed a crumbled note in her hand.

"A basilisk.. Hermione how many times have I told you you're brilliant? Because honestly you are! I will find this supposed Heir and make sure he understands that you don't mess with my friends.. You'll get better, you know. Professor Snape is goin to brew the antidote soon." It was an one-sided conversation and so Thomas stood up akwardly.

"Right.. I'll see you tomorrow. Stay strong."

x

He was walking to his Head of Houses office when he spotted it. The door of the lavatory room on the second floor was open. It was never open.

He peeked inside to see what was going on just in time to see a red headed boy disappear into a big hole.


	13. Down the hole

Disclaimer: I own this shit. JKRowling On The Floor Laughing. Bad joke? I know. There is a reason I don't do humor. Summary: I dont own it.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter 13**

 **Down the hole**

OoOoOoO

He went to the hole to inspect how deep it was.

 _'That couldn't have been healthy for him.. What to do, what to do.. Ah got it!'_

He wrote a note.

 _Suspect Chamber of Secrets in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. R.Weasley jumped. Monster is Basilisk._

Flamel.

He took a deep breath. "Serpentsortia."

"* _Go to Professor Snape and deliver this_.*"

He hissed towards the serpent. He rolled up the note and put it in the snakes mouth.

The snake slithered out of the bathroom. Thomas proceeded then with conjuring up a rope and binding it to a stall. He made sure he had a really long rope before he threw the other end down the hole.

"Now for the insane part.." Thomas muttered. He dropped his book bag and lowered himself in the hole, grabbing the rope carefully.

He shimmied all the way down using the rope, it might have taken awhile but it was safe.

Once down he noticed a lot of skeletons of all sorts of animals. At least he hoped they were all animals..

He cast lumos and then made his way out of the pit and into a tunnel. There he saw two people sitting.

"Professor Lockhart, Weasley. Are you two alright?"

"Flamel!"

 _'Weasley looks ready to attack but hasn't drawn his wand.. Curious_.'

"Look Weasley, before you start suspecting me again.. I saw you jump down that hole. I am only making sure that you didn't mortally wound yourself from the drop."

Weasley looked agitated, but choose to respond in words. "Look Flamel, Harry is further down here and these rocks fell down. He is blocked in there.."

Thomas looked at his Professor and saw that he looked even less capable then normal, also unconsious. "Have you tried spells yet?" He sneered, he couldn't help himself it was obvious.

Weasley looked down at the floor and said nervously: "My wand..kinda broke."

Thomas snorted. "Figures _. Wingardium Leviosa_."

He made a path for him and Weasley to go through, he gestured for Weasley to go first. Weasley, scared for his friend, didn't question him and just ran through.

They entered the chamber beyond through an open door that was embedded with serpents. There Thomas saw something what scared the living daylights out of him. A giant basilisk was chasing Potter.. And coming towards them.

Thomas closed his eyes and chanted. " _Obscuro! Obscuro!_ _Obscuro_!"

He then peeked out and was somewhat relieved to see the basilisk blindfolded. He was less relieved when he realised the basilisk had chosen him as his new target.

He ran.

Down into some sort of sewer system turning corners and frantically looking around to see wich way he should go. ' _I am goin to die, I'm so going to die.."_

"Hey ugly! Catch me if you can!"

Thomas was never so relieved to hear Potters yell. He carefully rounded some extra corners, slowly so he didn't make to much noise and draw attention to himself again.

Then he saw that Potter's attempt to safe him wasn't working well for the boy himself, he was backed up against a corner.

Thomas quickly positioned himself and spoke. _"*Stop attacking friend..*"_ It did not have any effect on the basilisk and it was now almost drooling over Potter.

"* _Come fight me if you dare weakling.. This territory is mine.*"_ The basilisk turned, certain that his target was now behind him.

' _Alright Thomas you can do this, Potter can't get out yet so you need to draw its attention.'_

"Come get some." Growled Thomas.

He let out a yelp when the basilisk struck the metal bars in front of him. At the second strike they bended and almost came loose.

Thomas decided the wisest course of action was to make a tactical retreat.

Out in the Chamber he saw Weasley again. He was kneeled in front of the statue.

"Weasley! Get out of here!"

"Im not leaving Harry and Ginny!" He then looked up scared. "Were is Harry?"

At that moment the basilisk came back into the chamber. He was listening closely if he could hear his prey.

Thomas knew they had to make a sound at some point and decided he rather do it on his own terms.

"Weasley grab your sister and run! She needs medical attention."

Weasley looked like he was about to protest but then looked at his sister and hoisted her up. He ran out of the chamber to safety.

The basilisk snapped his jaw shut. Thomas barely managed to dodge and ran back into the sewer system. He had a plan. It was reckless, insane and quite possibly suicidal but it was all he could come up with. For there was no way he could climb the rope faster then the basilisk would take to get through the stone obstruction.

He ran back to were he taunted the beast, grabbed a metal bar from the ground and sprinted back to the main chamber. While running he used all his leftover concentration on his Transfiguration.

Back in the chamber he spotted Potter, "Catch!" he threw the finished product towards him and made to stand behind him. Feeling a warm breath on his shoulder he instead lunged forward and fell on the floor behind Potter.

Potter stood firm and plunged it in the mouth of the basilisk. He then dropped down gripping his arm.

Having regained his breath, Thomas swore. The basilisk had bitten Potter.

OoOoOoO

 **AN:** Obscuro is a cannon spell. Hermione uses it against the portait of Phineas Black when they are on the run. Since it only blindfolds the target I think this spell would have been learned in the first three years. For overachievers such as Hermione and Thomas this means they could probably already cast it in their first year.


	14. Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own much of the story only the twists on the original and a few new characters. And not even all of them, like the last names and such.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter 14**

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle**

OoOoOoO

A slow clap was heard from behind the statue. Thomas turned around quickly and spotted a rather handsome looking young adult in Slytherin uniform.

"I must say you two performed better then expected. But no matter, Harry Potter will soon die."

Thomas looked him in the eye. "I asume you are The Heir."

"Well done, nice deduction. What is your name?"

"I'm not telling you," He looked on the ground and saw a notebook,"what is that?"

The man made to stand before it, at the same moment that Thomas made to grasp it. Thomas hand went through the man.

"Your a ghost."

"Not exactly." The man chuckled. "I am the in the form just before I become solid again. When that blood traitor dies I will rise again."

Thomas looked at the dairy curiously, and then looked up admiringly. "How did you do it?"

"I will not give you all my secrets.. But, this dairy was a great help. I posessed the girl through it. Even now it is draining her power to fuel mine."

Thomas smirked. "Thanks I needed to know that. He then grabbed the dairy with both hands and plunged it into the teeth of the basilisk.

While the apparition vanished Thomas went back to look at Potter. He was drifting off. "Potter! Potter! Whatever you do, do not close your eyes!"

Anxious to get Potter some help he tried to lift him, but noted he wasn't strong enough.

 _'Come on, Thomas think what else can you do to help?'_ He drew a blank and began to panic.

At that moment Professor Snape rushed in and knelt down by Potter.

Thomas, relieved told him what happenend. "He was bit by the basilisk, sir."

Professor Snape grabbed Potter and rushed back to the exit. Thomas followed as quickly as he could, but could not keep up with the pace his godfather ran in.

He got to the rope were he saw Ginevra and Ronald Weasley. Professor Lockhart lay in a corner. Professor Snape and Potter just dissapeared above him on the rope.

"Flamel? What happenend to Harry?!" Weasley sounded scared but also stared at the hole were his Professor just dissapeared in distrust.

"He got bitten. Professor Snape is taking him to the Hospital Wing, shouldn't you get up there with your sister as well?"

"I can't carry her while climbing, she is to heavy.. And I don't have a wand.."

The dilemma was soon solved when the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall arrived and helped them out.

x

All five of those that went down initially were told to stay in the Hospital Wing. Lockhart's memory was wiped and he was thus soon transported to St. Mungo's. Ginevra Weasley's family was contacted and she was given a lot of pepperup potions so she could recover. She was also advised to rest a lot. Potter was in the most precorious state, the recipe of the antidote was lost through the ages. Professor Snape had thus gotten some of the venom and made the recipe from scratch, using all his Potions knowledge to come up with it within the two days they could keep Potter alive without it.

"Madame Pomfrey, can I help out somehow?" Thomas knew he only lived because Potter didn't back down from the basilisk and slayed it, he wanted to repay him somehow.

At the end of the two days his godfather stalked in carrying a vial.

"Is this it, Severus?"

"No Poppy this is calming draught, it seems you need it." He saw her face and sneered. "Of course this is it, you daft woman."

The schoolnurse grabbed the vial and made Potter drink it. Thomas went to sit next to him, on the other side Weasley sat down as well. Severus left the Hospital Wing.

Potter grogily opened his eyes and looked at Thomas with a question in his eyes. "A needle?"

Thomas burst out laughing. "Sorry.. I'm not that good at Transfigurations.. And it had a pointy end.. It was all I could come up with."

"Did I kill it?"

"We wouldn't be here if you didn't."

Potter looked incredulous. "I killed a basilisk with a needle.."

Weasley slapped his arm. "You are a true hero now, Harry! I bet we will celebrate for ages in the common room!"

Potter groaned.

"Oh and uhm.. Thanks for helping my sister Harry," He looked at Thomas," and you too I guess Flamel."

Thomas nodded to him. Maybe he could have the respect of this Weasley yet.

"So uhm Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know who wants you dead?"

"Im pretty sure Professor Snape and Draco want me dead.. Oh and of course Voldemort."

Thomas looked stricken. "Did you see that man down there?"

"Yes he did some funny thing. Told me his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle and then showed it could be made into: I am Lord Voldemort."

Thomas swore. "You mean to say that I antagonised the most powerfull wizard in the world."

"Dumbledore is the most powerfull wizard in the world! And what do you mean by antagonised?"

Thomas burried his face in his hands. "I destroyed his magical dairy."

Weasley looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you so sad about it? Willing to join him?"

Thomas retorted. "Would you want to have a powerfull wizard out to kill you?"

x

A few days later the potions for de-petrification were complete. Thomas saw Hermione running towards her two best friends. Reunited at last they couldn't keep their smiles of their faces.

That evening they were requested in the Headmasters office.

He praised them all for their bravery before he turned towards Thomas. "Are you sure you were sorted in the right house, son? Your acted like a true Gryffindor."

"I doubt that, sir. A Gryffindor wouldn't have sought help in form of Professor Snape using a snake to carry the message. Also, it seems they rather jump into a situation without thinking of how to get out of it again." Thomas smirked in the direction of the Gryffindors, he couldn't help himself.

Behind him his godfather, that first was frowning at him, smirked too.

OoOoOoO

 **AN:** And that is the end of chamber of secrets! Next up the Prisoner of Azkaban. I will have one transition chapter, known as summer vacation. I assume there will be less things of intrest in Prisoner of Azkaban since it wasn't about Slytherins for once, well not a lot at least. So there might be less chapters in that part of my story.

Please do leave a review! It makes me smile everytime I see them. I am also still waiting for some more feedback since I know I am not a perfect writer.


	15. Summer Vacation

**Disclaimer:** I am not blond, nor am I rich. And thus I do not own this.

 **AN:** I know, I haven't updated in awhile. I have some good reasons though. One, I am re-decorating my room. Two, my Birthday is coming up. And last but not least, I went to a Harry Potter exhibition. You can see the costumes of the actors there and some props they used. To bad they had nothing on Regulus Black though. I was going for the inspiration I would get for my second story. Well, I am back! Hopefully with a lot of updates.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter 15**

 **Summer Vacation**

OoOoOoO

Packed up and ready to go, Thomas went to knock on his godfather's office. He did, but received no answer. He decided to wait in the hallway.

 _'Maybe he is still packing. He must have more stuff then an average student.'_

After ten minutes of waiting Thomas began to doubt if he was at the right place.

' _He said to meet him so we could go to his home together.. Am I not at the right place? His private quarters are connected to his office so were then?'_ Just when he was about to move to see if maybe he wanted to meet in the great hall or the Slytherin common room, Severus exited his office.

"Blasted old man.." He muttered, then continued sharply. "Follow me."

Thomas did so, and was let through the halls of Hogwarts in an ungodly speed. When they exited the castle he was breathing heavily and could hardly keep up.

Severus Snape looked back, saw his difficulties and slowed down with an annoyed look.

"I thought you wanted to be on the team?" He sounded like he thought it was a rather bad idea.

Thomas nodded and then breathed. "Yes.. I want to become Keeper.. Didn't know you had to have a good condition for that.."

His godfather snorted, but simply walked to the gates in his now slower pace.

Once there, he beckoned for Thomas to approach.

"To apparate we need to touch, so I can side-along you."

Thomas nodded and stepped in the opened arm of his godfather, still holding onto his trunk tightly.

They wisked away and appeared in a dark alley.

Severus immediatly dropped his arm and walked away, keeping his pace low.

Thomas grabbed a wall to right himself and took a deep breath before he rushed after his godfather.

Looking around he noticed that the houses looked old and in poor condition.

' _Were are we? Is this still on the British Isles? Let's check..'_

He checked and saw a sign saying 'Spinner's End' it didn't clear anything up for him.

They walked for awhile, something like five minutes, until they reached a little house close to a mill.

Severus entered the house and hung up his cloak.

"You can place your trunk here, now follow me."

He did so.

He got a tour of the house, downstairs first: it had a small kitchen, a sitting room wich also seemed to function as dining room and a small cupboard. The sitting room had a lot of books in them and seemed like a library.

Next, he was shown the second floor. It had a small bathroom and two bedrooms. The kids bedroom was now his.

It was a smaller house then he was used to, but that didn't make him feel worse about the place. The dour decorations and dirty looking furniture however made him doubt his Mother's confictions a bit. It didn't feel like the house of 'a proper gentleman, who is also quite brilliant.'

He could believe the brilliant part, there were enough books downstairs, but he wasn't sure what made his Mother think his Godfather was a gentleman.

' _He isn't overly nice and he doesn't seem to be rich. Maybe he is different when there are other Masters around?'_

x

After storing all his posessions away and making himself familiar with the room, he went downstairs to the sitting room.

He sat down in front of Severus. "Godfather, do you have any plans for this summer?"

Narrowing his eyes at his godson, Severus answered. "There is a party in Malfoy Manor, Lucius invited me. You may come too. Gifts are expected. My godson turned 13 recently. We will be visiting Diagon Alley so you can acquire proper clothes and a gift. Questions?"

Thomas thought for a moment and then spoke. "Will it be expected of me to celebrate my birthday as well?"

"It would be appropriate.. However I will not play host to a bunch of children."

"Could I host it at Hogwarts then? I assume nobody is there during the summer holidays?"

"You assume wrong. And I would not irritate my colleagues by.. Nevermind. I will contact the Headmaster."

Thomas grinned, his party was going to be the best one he would ever attend!

x

They went to Diagon alley three days later. The first stop was, naturally, Gringotts.

Inside it looked like some weird parody of a greek temple. They were helped by the goblin at the end of the isle.

"Deposit or withdrawal?"

"Withdrawal." Severus handed over a key.

"Uhm, can I withdraw from my vault too? It's is under Flamel."

The goblin looked up and narrowed his eyes at Thomas. "That vault was plundered last year."

"I mean the family vault. I know for a fact that we have three vaults."

"Key?"

"I don't have it. Mother always told me that you can do this blood test to know if I am a Flamel though. Gringotts has a spare key."

The goblin jumped off the stool. "Follow me."

"That won't be necessary. Mr.Flamel, I am your godfather so I will pay for your presents."

"Some presents can't be bought with money, sir. We have books written by Grandfather in that vault too."

"And you would give such things away?"

"The poetry books, yes. He had a weird sense of poetry.."

His Godfather nodded to the goblin and they made for an office. In that office there was already a setup.

"Your finger."

Thomas held it out and the goblin drew a bit of blood, wich he then smeared on a parchment.

The parchment connected a line from Anastasia Flamel to the new Thomas Flamel. Next too Anastasia was Roderick Flamel, his Uncle. Above that were his Grandparents, Nicholas Flamel and Perenelle Flamel neé Peverel.

"It seems everything is in order." The goblin then walked to a mailbox and handed over a letter.

"You may withdraw up to 0.0001% of the galleons of a vault each month, until you come of age. Then all three vaults will be open to you. This was the wish of Anastasia Flamel, written in her testament. Do you wish to make a withdrawal now?"

Thomas looked pained. "Yes.. Uhm can I withdraw 50 galleons?"

Severus looked at him sharply, that was a lot of money. It's worth in the muggle world would be 500 Euro.

The goblin bowed for him with a smirk. "You can, young Lord Flamel."

x

Back on the streets of Diagon alley Severus confronted him.

"What were you thinking withdrawing fifty galleons?!"

"Draco seems like someone wealthy, if I come to his party looking truly poor and have a gift that is worthless.. I will not be appreciated. Plus I knew my family was stinking rich and knowing that 0,0001% of one of the vaults is at least 50 galleons confirms it."

"You will not spend more then half of it this year."

Thomas nodded. "Alright. I think I could manage to buy a few robes and a present for that."

Shopping for clothes to give him something decent to wear for the party proved expensive, but he still had 7 galleons to spend. Severus had taken the other 25 galleons for safe-keeping.

Thomas dove inside Quidditch Quality Supplies. He looked aroune for a bit and spotted some nice trinkets. "Right, I know we have a school set of protection gear for quidditch, but a Malfoy can not look to poor. So, how about these gloves and these boots? Incase he needs to crash land or something."

Severus looked around theatrically. "Who, exactly, are you talking to?"

Thomas send him a mock glare and went to buy the gloves, they were dragonhide and thus more expensive.

"Six galleons please."

After handing it over and getting it back bagged he joined his Godfather again so they could head back home.

x

"Godfather, who will all be at this party tonight?"

"All Draco's friends, and their families."

"Right."

Thomas was slightly nervous. He tugged on his formal robe once more and checked his hair. Then he rushed back to his room to put back on the family necklage he left off, deeming it not formal enough. He felt naked without it after that year of wearing it.

"Okay, ready."

Severus sighed and took him to a place to apparate safely from.

They were welcomed in the entrance hall of the mansion by the Malfoy's. It was a formal greeting and they were wisked into a room so they could deposit their gifts and then they went straight too the ballroom, were the reception was.

The whole party was a rather posh event and it was clear Thomas was the youngest there. None of his classmates were there and the other students all seemed clustered together. Thomas felt like he didn't belong here.

"It is too bad the Greengrasses had to call off, their Grandmother died." Draco had come up behind him.

"I will write a letter with my condolences then." Thomas, not willing to stay on the subject of dead relatives to long then asked. "What did you think of my gift?"

"It will serve me well. This year I will beat Potter."

Thomas nodded. At the end of the party he learned a lot more of politics then he ever wanted to and had a bit to much to eat.

x

His own party however, would be grand. The Headmaster had approved of the location and thus the planning came to the board.

He would have enough people invited to have an improptu quidditch match. He would also have food from the kitchens and a place to poison your friends for fun, as a 'thank you' to his Godfather.

The poison of course, only caused side effects that could be used for simple pranks. The antidotes would be on the table too and Severus checked and knew that no combination would prove fatal. Uncomfortable? Yes. Dangerous? Possibly. Fatal? No.

Because in the brilliant Potions Masters words: "Everything is dangerous in a dunderheads hand. But I can put a stopper in death."

As predicted, Thomas party was grand. And he got a nice quidditch protection set for a Keeper out of it too. Really original Malfoy.


	16. Back Intact

**Disclaimer:** All that you reconise belongs to JKR.

 **AN:** My birthday was amazing. I got the Harry Potter series in English (had it in the horribly translated Dutch version), also got Tales of the Beedle and the Bard and Quidditch through the Ages. Fact checking will become real. You guys of course realise that I love you very much and that is why I haven't read all the books yet. Please leave a review to show that you love my effort to.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter 16**

 **Back Intact**

OoOoOoO

After the last month of vacation in wich his godfather acted as Professor Snape to make him do preperational work for all his classes, he got set off on Kings Cross Station so he could take the Hogwarts express with the rest off the students. Professor Snape apparated to Hogwarts.

Thomas quickly searched for an empty place in the train so he could revise on his Potions. It wouldn't do to get any question wrong if he was questioned in class.

He was soon joined by his Gryffindor friend, Hermione Granger.

"Hey, how was your vacation?"

"Fine." Thomas was alarmed it sounded like she was mad at him for something.

"What is it?"

"What is it?! I heard you had a birthday party.. I thought I would be invited, as your friend!"

"Well.. it is like this.. All the others I invited are Slytherins. Some of wich don't really like you. We also had a quiddith set-up.. I don't think you would have enjoyed my party."

Hermione sulked for a bit before she let it go and stood up. "Right, well the train is leaving soon. I am going to find Harry and Ron."

Thomas nodded and she left.

Soon afterward he was joined by two of his 'Slytherin friends'.

"Good morning Frederick, Dominic."

"Morning." Frederick said, while Dominic just nodded.

"So what do you think will be new in second year?" Dominic asked, while stuffing a chocolate frog in his mouth.

"For one, quidditch." Thomas smirked. "I am going to be Keeper. Oh, and I got it confirmed from Draco.. The rules changed."

Frederick raised his eyebrows,"And you think you can fill the shoes of Bletchley?"

"I know he was good, but I will be better. Just wait and see."

x

All were robed when suddenly the train stopped.

"What.."

It became cold and the air itself felt unpleasant. Thomas suddenly remembered all the details he wanted to forget about the death of his mother and uncle, and it seemed the others weren't immune either.

Frightened, they slunk back in their seats. Gripping their wands firmly, they prepared for.. well, they didn't know, really.

Just as Thomas was about collapse from the intense sadness and horror he felt, there was a bright light and the coldness and oppressing air vanished.

The lady with the candy came by and offered everyone a chocolate frog for free. She told them it 'helped', whatever she meant by that nobody knew until they tried.

x

Once they arrived at hogsmeade station they were told to get into the carriages quickly.

"Father told me these carts were pulled by thestrals, I don't believe him." Frederick McNair said.

Thomas raised a brow. "Thestrals are black horses with wings, correct?"

"Father implied so yes."

"In that case he would be correct. There are black pegasi pulling the carriages."

"I don't see any black horses or.. pegasi? what are those?"

"Greek mythology, ever heard of it? Usually they are white horses with wings. They might just be real too."

Frederick looked uncomfertable. "So uhm.. Father said that you had to see someone die, to see these creatures.. Who ehm.. did you see.. you know.."

"Uncle. He died fighting off some idiots while mom closed the door behind me and warded it.. She would have contacted me if she could. It is the only way I could escape. We had a portkey for emergencies linked to a safehouse of a family friend."

"So you ran?" Dominic looked like he would never do such a thing.

"When working in a lab you are used to following instructions without question if they sound like a warning. Uncle told me to get the portkey, so I did. If you wait to ask why in a lab you might die from an explosion. I questioned the actions when I was safe, as they no doubt trained me to do." He said the last part with a mixture of bitterness and sadness.

"Right.. Sorry."

x

Quidditch trails were held after just two weeks. Draco had his place already. However there were three new spots in the team. One Chaser, one Beater and one Keeper. Everyone was allowed to try out for two positions, so the strenghts and weaknesses of the players could be measured.

Thomas choose for Keeper and Chaser. He would haave gone foor Beater in stead of Chaser, but he felt like he wasn't quite strong enough for that yet.. Those on trail for the Beater position were usually older and bigger.

The trial for Chaser was a disaster. He was pretty good in passing and dodging the bludger, but as soon as he had to score.. Well, let's just say he wouldn't even scare a first year Hufflepuff with the strenght in wich he threw.

For the Keeper try-out they then had them stop penalties and work on catching the ball even if someone feinted towards another hoop.

Most Keepers on the try-out caught three or four out of six shots. Flint was notorious for being hard to best in a penalty and others tended to get lucky as well. Thomas however somehow managed to catch all but one of the shots.. and he did manage to punch Flints shot away.

Then the feints. Three Chasers would come towards the Keeper and the Keeper had to see wich would throw and where. It was difficult. The third Chaser in this try-out was switched between the two of wich Flint was uncertain wich to choose.

Thomas again, was last to peform. This was because he was the youngest and they simply sorted on school year.

There would be six shots again. Four Keepers went ahead of Thomas, he was fine with it since he could observe how the Chasers acted and if there was a pattern.

When it was his turn he already figured it out. The standard Chaser would get one shot, and Flint three.

However he was wrong in that assement. It seems Flint felt challenged by him for stopping his penalty. Four shots were taken by him and the others received more verbal bashing when they missed.

He managed to stop five of the shots. It wasn't perfect, but it would just be good enough to enter the team.

Draco saw this and gave him a thumbes up. He was one to give a vote, as he was on the team. And if it was a stall.. It would be up to Malfoy and Flint.

At the end of the day the team was decided. There was no final decision about a Chaser and so they would both play one game to decide, there was Thomas as Keeper and.. The worst Beater they had in awhile. It was a seventh year student that was always denied the position, since he couldn't aim. He only managed to hit a bludger away, but never in a truly good direction.

The simple fact was, the two others were even worse. One missed the bludger and ended up in the hospital wing and the other lost his bat when he took a swing. Since it hit Draco's head there was no chance that guy would get a second try.

x

Back in the common room they discussed the new team. "Right so our beater is rubbish.. Our Chasers are alright and I am awesome." Draco said.

Thomas raised his eyebrow.

"You, my friend, don't need comments on your awesomeness as you were the only one to stop Flints penalty."

Thomas grinned. "I am glad you gave me those gloves. I bet I would have been in the hospital wing without them."

Draco nodded and then continued seriously. "It might get hard, but we can win every match. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff rely on their Seekers.. And now that won't give them points. Do you know that the other teams have yet to learn that?"

"I bet they figure it out on their try-outs or so?"

"Those are next week. So yes.. it is possible. Or they see it in the Daily Prophet. Keep an eye out for outraged Lions." Draco said with a smirk.

Dominic and Frederick positioned themselves next to Thomas on the sofa.

"So.. We saw your trial. What is your secret?"

"Dominic.. We simply came to show our appreciation for your skills. Be sure to keep this up when the games start."

He nodded towards Frederick. "I will. Now will you excuse me? I want to be prepared in case I need to heal myself from a certain beater.."


	17. The Snake Symbol

**Disclaimer:** not mine.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter 17**

 **The Snake Symbol**

OoOoOoO

Seeing as there was enough danger to go around to hurt everyone in the school, with the stumbling beater and a crazed murderer.. Thomas thought it best to learn how to heal himself or his friends. Problem was, apart from some potions there was nothing in his schoolbooks that could learn him to do so.

And thus he went to the first place he always looked when in need of knowledge.. The library.

The spells he was looking for were harder to find then he expected. He found the healing spells in a thin book called _An Introduction to the Art of the Healers._

This book explained the importance of diagnosis spells and explained how to cast one to detect broken bones.

The book stated that you should never treat a patient without diagnosing them first. This was to avoid escalation of a problem. For instance if someone had an allergic reaction to pain relief potions you would want to know first before dosing them with it.

Thomas checked the book out and was determined to learn all the spells in it. He had spotted three spells so far and the rest were potions and other instructions. There was even a section for muggle treatment for if 'all else failed'.

x

He went to class. The first one was Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. He spotted Devon Forrest and approached her.

"Good morning, my Lady."

"M-morning, M-mr. Flamel."

The lesson was quite intresting and to make things even better he could sneak some potion ingredients as well. Still, the fear or nervousness of Miss Forrest was quite annoying.

"Potion lesson coming up?" Thomas asked with a smirk.

"N-no.. I just.. Well you.. nevermind.." Devon blushed deeply red.

Thomas smiled and walked to his next class. He soon was joined by the Slytherin possé.

Astoria and Lysanne approached while Frederick and Dominic walked behind to talk about the first Quidditch match against Hufflepuff.

Lysanne Thicknesse spoke up. "So Mr. Flamel, do you want to join me in Transfigurations? I am good at it and Astoria told me you needed some help at the practical part."

Shooting Astoria a mock glare he answered. "If Astoria has no objections," he looked at Astoria who shook her head," then it would be my pleasure."

Miss Thicknesse smiled and steered them all towards Transfigurations. Thomas ofcourse knew that since help was implied he would be in her debt. He could only hope she would not cash in at an unopportune moment..

Transfigurations went better then otherwise, wich made him happy that it wasn't for nothing.

x

That night he studied the little book until could peform the diagnostic charm perfectly. The other spells in the book were for cleaning bed linens, like he was going to do _that_ , and a detection charm that would alert you if the patient was awake.

Since there was nothing on actually healing the patient in the book he decided to ask a professional the next day.

That professional, was ofcourse Madam Pomfrey. He entered the Hospital Wing after his classes and after being rebuked for coming here without needing help he explained.

"Madame, I was wondering if you could teach me some healing spells? Potions and Quidditch intrested me in the subject.."

"And why exactly is that so?" Madame Pomfrey was the school nurse and not a teacher, so she was skeptical that someone sought her out for advice.

"Potions because there are a lots of different types of healing potions. Even for the same effect. And Quidditch.. well it is a rough sport." Thomas didn't know wich House Madame Pomfrey belonged to and what was said in Slytherin stayed in Slytherin.

In the end, Madame Pomfrey decided to help Thomas. It was not like you could harm people with the spells.

x

That is why the golden trio found Thomas practising wand movements in the library that study session.

Weasley spoke up first. "I heard about Quidditch."

Thomas looked up, the boy seemed angry at him.

"You slimy snakes can only win if you change the rules, can't you?" His voice had risen a bit.

"Look Weasley, the rules weren't fair. You simply needed one player and that was it. Only the Seeker was relevant in the old way. This way everyone has some importance."

"Yeah?! I bet you simply figured you couldn't beat Harry and decided to erase the problem!"

Madam Pince looked their way and warned them.

Thomas smirked. "Exactly. And now, since the rest of our team is way better then yours, we win."

Weasley looked like he would jump at him, but was restrained by Potter.

"Look mate, we will simply train. I will not let Malfoy catch the snitch if we fall behind."

Thomas muttered "when" and then invited Hermione to sit.

"I must apologise for my enthiusiasme, I get carried away sometimes. Shall we resume our work, my Lady?"

Hermione shot him a glare. At the same time the boys took off discussing Quidditch strategies that Thomas heard and filed away for future referance.

Cowed under Hermione's glare, Thomas decided not to tease.

"Sorry, Hermione. Where were we?"

x

Two weeks later the boys were back in the library, it seemed that this time they were dragged there by Hermione.

"Honestly the only thing you boys do is play games and talk about Quidditch. Your studies are way more important!"

Thomas smiled and continued to work. It was when he took of his robe that he got the attention of Weasley.

"Oi! What have you got there?" He pointed at the necklage from Thomas' family. It had the family sigil, a snake coiled around a cross with two wings and a crown above it. In the middle of the sigil there was a small stone.

"It is my family necklage. The last thing I got from Mother and Uncle. Now be quiet, I want to study."

Weasley however was convinced that having a serpent in your family symbol was a bad thing indeed and decided to tell them so.

It wasn't until Hermione brought him a book on the history of the noble House of Flamel that he shut up.

He didn't even open the book, he simply stated he remembered to have a lot of charms homework and sat down with Harry.


	18. Stop badgering me!

**Disclaimer:** If you think I am JKR I appreciate the sentiment, but you're wrong.

 **AN:** So maybe you noticed but I changed Montague in Bletchley when I noticed that he was the Keeper. Montague will be the old chaser. The new Chaser spoiler alert will be Terence Higgs. The Slytherin Seeker from Harry's first year. The Beater will be some random kid. Enjoy!

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter 18**

 **Stop** **badgering me!**

OoOoOoO

Thomas was bloody nervous. In just a few hours time he would be flying around trying to win the game for Slytherin. He knew how important his position became.. And if he screwed things up after he made it so well..

The Hufflepuff team was a close knitted group, so he had been warned that they would likely try to pass around him to score. There would be no selfishness in that team, wich made them harder to predict.

His 'friends' were annoying him with that dark humor. Things like 'Flint would not let you get hurt, to much' were said often. That particular sentence was one of the lesser evils. By the end of the day you would believe that playing the match was equal to a death sentence. It was nice to have supporting friends.

The whole school seemed to be excited for the match. All 'supported' Slytherin, wich was very comforting.

He met up with Hermione just before he went to prepare for the game.

"I see you're not even wearing green. You hurt my feelings." Deadpanned Thomas.

Hermione smiled. "I can hardly be seen to support 'the enemy' now, can I?"

Thomas snorted. "Will I be seeing you in the stands?"

"Only if you are distracted."

Grinning, Thomas replied. "By you? Always."

x

After he dressed he quickly grabbed one of the Slytherin brooms, there was something to be said for seven Nimbus 2001', and fell in line next to Draco.

"How many death threats did you receive?"

"About twenty." Draco replied as casually as he could with the excitement building up.

"Auch, you would have thought you would have a larger fanbase. I got about fifty." Thomas grinned and claimed his victory over Draco.

They got on their brooms and took flight. Thomas didn't bother doing anything fancy and simply positioned himself in front of the hoops.

He couldn't see and hear from his position but it seemed that Madam Hooch said something to Flint.

The game began.

Flint quickly dove for the quaffle, but all the three chasers from Hufflepuff swarmed him. Hufflepuff was in posession.

They passed around rather quickly in such a way that the chasers couldn't take the quaffle off of them.

The tall blackhaired boy approached him quickly with the quaffle seeking eye-contact. Thomas gave him what he sought.

The boy passed to the side and Thomas quickly defended the left hoop that would be open for the new Chaser. However she passed too, to the other right hoop were the last chaser was positioned.

Making and impressive turn and dive, Thomas managed to punch the Quaffle away, in the waiting hands of Pucey.

The supporters groaned, it was clear they loved him.

After a couple more safes, the Hufflepuff captain flew to his Beaters and quickly said something to them. At that point the score was 0 - 60 in favor of Slytherin.

The Seekers had yet to spot anything, Draco searching actively and Cedric Diggory tailing him to prevent capture.

After the swift conversation the Hufflepuff Beaters suddenly took an intrest in Thomas, for they showered him with bludgers. One barely missing his head when he caught the quaffle.

It made his job a little harder and now it was 60 - 110 in Slytherins favor. Luckily his Beaters caught on and moved closer to protect him.

After five minutes his opinion on that changed however. When the new Slytherin Beater tried to remove a bludger from his vicinity he did the exact opposite.

The bludger connected with his foot and a sickening crack could be heard.

"Aaargh! Fuu!" Thomas, after he gathered himself, shot the Beater a glare and repositioned himself.

His foot stood out on a weird angle.

He kept playing though and when he saw the snitch he made sure to shout it.

The score at that point was 110 - 230 so they were fine even if Hufflepuff managed to score a few times.

After awhile Thomas looked around disgruntled, Draco took his sweet time to catch the snitch.

Draco caught his eye and pointed toward Diggory. It seemed the Seeker managed to prevent him from catching it.

After half an hour of perseverance Draco touched down with the Snitch held up high. The score was 160 - 310.

Thomas flew down happy with the outcome and made sure to inform Draco of that fact.

"Couldn't you catch the Snitch a little bit earlier? My foot is killing me!"

Draco smirked. "Right and steal your moment of fame?"

Pucey came up towards Thomas and silently offered him an arm to help him to the infirmary.

"Acceptable game team, however Beaters? You were rubbish." Flint looked as happy as Thomas ever seen him though.

After about two minutes of hopping in the direction of the Hospital Wing, Thomas groaned and leaned against a wall. He then took out his wand and repeated soms wand movement.

"What are you doing?" Draco looked at him as if he were crazy.

Thomas ignored him and chanted. " _Episkey!"_

x

After that walking became alot easier and he didn't need Adrian Pucey' support anymore. He made sure to nod in appreciation though.

The moment they entered the Hospital Wing he was ordered on a bed. The Slytherin team stayed in the Hospital Wing with him stating he deserved their support for the good game. The Beater that caused it all sure looked apologetic when he nodded.

Thomas convinced the others that they could start the party without him and that he would simply have to liven up the party a bit when he came in fashionably late.

They looked nodded and left, Draco however stayed.

"Are you sure, god-brother? You really don't want to enter with the other star of the game?"

Thomas grinned. "I know you don't want to share the spotlight Draco. Go. Knock them of their feet and kiss your fianceé."

Draco blanched. "Pansy will expect that of me, won't she?"

"Yes. Now go, before I tell Madam Pomfrey you are giving me a headache."

"Yeesh okay, going." Draco hurried out of the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey came back a short minute later. "You tried to heal your own foot."

She sounded reproachful but also quite proud.

"Tried?" Thomas was not satisfied.

"Episkey is nog for larger injuries."

"Im sorry Madame, but you told me I could heal a broken noise with it.."

"An foot has bigger bones then a noise, Mr. Flamel."

"Right. So a noise is about as much as you can heal with Episkey?"

"Correct. I will teach you more advanced spells when you got the basics in order. Until then, you will come to me when injured." She sounded stern, Thomas supposed it was for the best.

x

When he finally returned from the nurses clutches, the party had already ended. People stood up to congratulate him on a job well done, but that was it.

Not that winning the game said anything about the cup yet, the other teams hadn't played yet so there was no saying in what would happen.

Thus after Astoria, Lysanne and weirdly Pansy asked if he was alright Thomas went to bed.

The next morning he got a nod and twitch of the lip from his godfather, and that more then made up for the lack of party.


	19. Quidditch and Care of Magical Idiots

**Disclaimer:** Most of it isn't mine.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter 19**

 **Quidditch and Care of Magical Idiots**

OoOoOoO

Since last year Thomas often could be found in the library just before curfew, this day was no exception in that. However unlike most days he wasn't doing his homework or revising for a test. No, today he was reading the books that were delivered to him last year, the books that he inherited from his family.

These books varied from complicated Alcemical books to Herbology books in latin. Thomas figured out the Herbology books were actually from the people in the north of the Netherlands, where the romans never got. Well at least not all the romans, one seemed to have gotten close enough for observations.

He currently was reading the simplest of the Alchemical books however, wich didn't explain why the recipe was what it was but simply listed it as if it was a Potions recipe. The book was written by both his Grandmother and his Uncle, you could spot that by the different handwriting. It had a lot of medicinal recipes, although it seemed not all could be made anymore. Some plants went extinct after all.

Thomas felt that the current recipe; pancanea for all, was exactly what the title descriped. It had some intresting ingredients however, some even had to be chosen depending on who would drink it.

There was for example a crushed bezoar and the choice between unicorn milk or blood. The potion never stated it why, but it did state that the unicorn ingredient depended on the person's soul. Someone who had killed in malicious intent would need the unicorn blood, wich would heal them from all illnesses but also damn their soul further. A person that would take unicorn milk would need to be innocent, or otherwise repentant of their actions. It would be painful for those that weren't innocent but this method would also heal all wounds and illnessess.

If someone that was evil, so to say, drank the potion with unicorn milk they would die a most horrible death.

'How would you go about obtaining unicorn milk though? I wonder if it is in one of the books here..'

After some searching through all of his books he found it. 'Unicorn milk can be aqcuired only by the purest of heart. Those who have not killed, stolen, hurt, kissed or otherwise ruined their complete innocence. Unicorn milk can only be given by a unicorn with a foal.'

'Well.. That explains how I never saw Mother or Uncle made it. The ingredient is practically impossible to get. You would need a little child to do it.. And how to explain what they have to do..'

He was pulled from his thoughts when Hermione got up to leave, they bid their goodnights and went to their seperate dormetories.

x

A week later there was a celebration after the match against Ravenclaw.

"How did you do it Thomas? Not even Bletchley could stop every quaffle! I can't believe we won with 90 - 0 against Ravenclaw.."

Thomas grinned in return while he was being congratulated by the Slytherin supporters. "Well Draco, if you didn't catch the snitch that soon I could have lost the perfect streak."

Draco grinned back. "I was pretty awesome.."

"But, we could also have build up our point total so we could not possibly lose anymore."

The expression on Draco's face changed instantly. "You don't mean to say that I could have lost us the House cup right?"

Then Thomas laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. We can win against Gryffindor, it will simply be a challenge."

When they were back in the common room they got a suprise. Professor Snape was there with the rest of the Slytherins to congratulate them on a job well done. This was so rare in fact that Flint took it upon himself to make Thomas week the best of his life.

x

The next day at breakfast there was a change at the headtable. It seemed Professor Snape suddenly liked the prospect of sitting next to the Charms Professor.

The Slytherin team already was discussing plans so they could beat Gryffindor. They needed to, if they wanted to have a chance at the house cup.

"Alright so does anyone have an idea how to prevent Potter from catching the snitch?" They all looked at Draco when Higgs spoke these words. Higgs was still bitter that Draco got his Seeker position, but he was now a Chaser.

Draco spoke up. "I'll catch it."

"You said that every time you went up against him Malfoy, don't blame us for starting to doubt it. Any better idea's guys?" Adrian Pucey made a point, they could not rely on Draco for this match.

"How about making Draco an extra Chaser?" Thomas asked.

"Have you seen his try-out? He is worthless as a Chaser." Flint said.

"Hey!"

"Okay so how about a distraction for the Beaters? I think I can stop enough quaffles to get us in the lead when I'm not assaulted by bludgers.."

Flint looked at Draco thoughtfully. "And how do you propose to do that?"

"Not! I am not going to play bait for bludgers!" Draco seemed affronted.

"Look Malfoy, we already established that you won't catch us the snitch when we need you to. So we need to make sure that Gryffindor does not have a chance to win. All of us get assaulted by bludgers regularly, we don't complain. If we know who they are going to attack we can have the Beaters watch out for them. Now Mr.Flamel, do you have any thoughts on how to accomplish it?" Pucey was ignoring Draco now and seemed intrested in Thomas' idea.

"Yes. The Gryffindor Beaters are the Weasley twins. So to bait the bludger," he looked at Draco with a smirk," is to bait the Weasels. The best way to go about it is to insult them or threaten one of their own."

He had the full attention of the Slytherin team now. "They have a lot of brothers, but just one sister. What if Draco somehow angered the girl or scared her just before the game.. While the twins were watching? I bet they would want revenge on the field."

They all seemed slightly impressed but then Draco cut in. "That won't work, the twins prank people."

"Not if it is bad enough for them to be angry.." Thomas said while smirking in immitation of their godfather, wich looked kind of evil.

"Fine.."

x

Just before they were back in the common room, Draco pulled Thomas in an abandoned classroom.

"Why did you do that! You are supposed to be my god-brother! You are supposed to be supporting me!"

Dumbstruck it took Thomas a second to long to reply.

"I hate you! You ruined my reputation! I wish you died with the rest of your worthless family!"

Thomas pulled out his wand and hit Draco with a _petrificus totalus_ so quick that Draco didn't even see the wand.

"God-brother," the venom was clear to hear for both of them," I don't appreciate hearing that about my family. So never even think about talking like that again. As for the reason of my plan? I simply trusted you. I trusted that you would be able to dodge their attempts and see the plan for what it was. Evidently you didn't. You dissapoint me."

Thomas lifted the jinx and made to leave.

"Wait!"

He turned around and lifted an eyebrow.

"You trusted me?"

He nodded.

"I.. Okay, I will think about it. Could you just ask me in the future? About a plan?"

Thomas smiled then. "Ofcourse, god-brother. And could you stop assuming the worst about me?"

"Right.. Sorry."

Thomas nodded and left.

x

The next midday found Thomas in the common room, listenening to Draco ranting about a rampaging Hippogryph.

"So I just got slowly to that beast and it stood on its hind legs and clawed at me. It nearly ripped my eyes out!"

"But you protected yourself with your arm right?" Thomas asked.

When Draco was quiet for second Theodore Nott jumped in. "Draco stood between us and that beast, I bet if he wasn't there it would have attacked all of us." Then he looked at Thomas and shared a look 'now, how believable was that?'.

Draco looked grateful for the support and decided to write his father, wich caused some laughter when he was out of hearing range.

"I bet he writes his Mother too, explaining how hurt he is.. Just so he can get cuddled from a distance."

Thomas grinned with them, if there was an owl with candy for Draco tomorrow it would simply confirm what they knew.

x

The next day Draco indeed got his candy. The Slytherins were all very supportive ofcourse and got a piece of the spoils.

The moment the candy was gone they went into business mode and continued to speak about class.


	20. Plans and adjustments

**Disclaimer:** It is not owned by me..

 **AN:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews! It gives me the motivation to keep updating. Because I have a dream that one day I will write my own books..

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter 20**

 **Plans and adjustments**

OoOoOoO

The were already halfway through the year when the anxiety hit them.

It was a bit of everything: quidditch, exams and a mass murderer that was probably crazy. The last one had their attention today, since there was news from the Gryffindor tower.

Colin Creevey was happy to tell everyone about the attack on the youngest Weasley boy. His brother, Dennis, even had some pictures to show that it was serious.

The portrait of the fat lady was ripped to shreds, same as the covers of the poor redhead bed in Potters dormetory.

All of this was fine and all, but Professor Snape reminded them that the man was a psycho and sooner or later he would go after the House that he hated the most.

With that information in mind the Slytherins now walked together anywhere they went. Even if it was for using the loo during classes, they would be joined by a classmate.

Thomas found this particular development quite annoying, since if cut off his study time with Hermione. Walking back to his dormetory alone wasn't allowed and thus he wouldn't be in the library when no other Slytherins were anymore.

Since he felt that this might endanger his friendship with her, he ran after her when she left the Great Hall to talk about it.

"Hermione, do you have a minute?"

Hermione turned around, she looked quite tired.

"Thomas?"

"I was wondering.. Can I walk you to class?"

"Uhm.. No sorry, I have something else to do." Shs started to walk away.

"Wait!" She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Can we go for a walk again? It was quite nice."

 _'Apart from Weasels constant complaints that he didn't want to hang out with me that is.'_

"Sure, let me ask the boys. We were going to visit Hagrid after classes." She smiled.

"Great, I'll meet you at the Entrance Hall?"

"Alright."

x

At the end of his last class he realised that he would have to slip away. None of the Slytherins liked Hagrid that much and thus wouldn't support him to go to that hut and back.

So he hang back said goodday to Devon and stayed silent for the trip to the common room. Others gave him his peace since he looked deep in thought and let him trail behind.

His plan worked, once at the entrance hall he hid behind a pillar and waited. The others didn't notice a thing.

He shifted on his feet a little when then they didn't show up that quickly. He became nervous that he missed them or something. Just when he was about to settle on the ground to wait he heard them,

it took just over an hour for the golden trio to arrive so it seems they had one more classes.

"Hey."

"Bloody hell! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that Flamel!"

"Right. Forgot Gryffindors don't appreciate silence."

"I bet the Greasy Git teaches you to sneak around, doesn't he?"

"Ronald." It was a warning, it seems she already anticipated Weasels behavior however.

What followed was a tense silence and it had to be broken by the Boy-Who-Lived himself.

"Come let's go see Hagrid. I bet he has some more great stories."

Potter in the lead, the rest trudged behind. Hermione walked between Thomas and Weasley to 'keep the peace' whatever she meant with that.

It was a walk of about eight minutes at a steady pace to reach the hut. Their arrival was announced by a drooling grey dog's bark.

This summoned a giant man in shabby clothing. It was quite an intimidating sight that was ruined the moment you looked into his eyes.

The only thing scary about the man was that he looked like he wanted to give you a bone crushing hug.

"Goodmorning, Hagrid!"

"Morning Harry, Ron, 'Mione. Oh and who is your friend there?"

"My name is Thomas Flamel, pleasure to meet you sir."

"Polite little felllow, aren't ya? Come in, come in."

They all sat down on the bed, while sat in his huge chair.

"Wait a minute, didn't ya say yar name was Flamel?"

"Yes, sir."

"None of that sir business, call me Hagrid. Blimey, a Flamel.. A thought they were gone now with what Dumbledore told me."

"Could you explain, please? What did he talk about?" Thomas eagerly asked. Potter looked at him in pity or sympathy and Weasley looked annoyed.

"Oh summit about them not living without the stone.. You know about that dontcha?"

"Yes, it is a family secret. But may I ask why he told you all of this?"

"Dumbledore trusts me." Hagrid puffed his chest up proudly.

"So uhm.. Did he tell everyone he trusts?"

"Dunno. Cake?" He gave them a muffin wich Thomas was warned about.

After that Weasley interupted and talked about his endeavors, this made Thomas suspicious to what else the man could have told he he decided to find out.

He did find out, it took him awhile though. The next time they were in the library Thomas asked Hermione about it and since she trusted Thomas she explained what happened during her first year and how they got the clues to even think about protecting the stone.

One particular thing in the tale stood out to him. It turned out Hagrid couldn't keep his mouth shut and had a long conversation with someone of questionable reputation. A conversation he had while drunk, about a three-headed dog that guarded the Stone. Thomas found it likely that Hagrid accidently spilled that.

So it might just be that the one responsible for giving information to his Mother's and Uncle's killers was the groundkeeper of Hogwarts.

x

Draco confronted him two weeks later. He looked anxious but with a false sense of bravado added in.

"Thomas." He whispered, quite harshly. Drawing attention to himself from Thomas Frederick and Dominic.

"Go on guys, I'll walk back with my god-brother." Giving Draco that title ensured that they knew he trusted him and was not at all concerned about his tone of voice.

"Yes, Draco?"

"I'll do it. I'll scare the girl."

"Have any plans yet?"

"No.. That is why you're here now."

"Right. What do you know about her?"

"She is a poor pureblooded witch that stands up for mudbloods."

Thomas became annoyed. "What _usefull_ things do you know about her."

"She has a crush on Potter.. Is the only female child in the bunch.. Oh and she is good in hexing people."

"You might also remember that she almost died last year.."

"How is that important?"

"Apart from the fact that you will be trying to scare and anger her? Blackmail. It is certainly more usefull then the fact that she is poor."

Draco looked affronted, being poor was for him second worst insult you could give someone. And she wasn't a Mudblood.

"Do you have any plans now?"

"Insult her?"

"Nope."

"Why not? It sure got her angry a lot of times."

"You are forgetting yourself Draco. It is not her we want angry, it is the twins."

"Right. So how do we do that?"

"Why were you sorted into Slytherin again?" Thomas asked exasperatly. "You will explain that you know how she almost died and that you will finish the job. Take Crabbe and Goyle to make it more intimidating. Don't take Nott, he is to huggable. Push her against a wall and threaten her and make sure that the twins see some of it. Do that all just before the match."

"And how are we going to get the twins close?"

"Figure something out. I bet other Slytherins would help out if you ask."

"I don't want to own half of Slytherin favors!"

"Then make up your own plans."


	21. The Weasley Whirlwind

**Disclaimer:** Not claimed by me.

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the reviews it makes my week!

I want to know if you guys like me for updating so much or if I should safe the chapters for regular three day intervals or something.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter 21**

 **The Weasley Whirlwind**

OoOoOoO

It was a quiet for two months at Hogwarts. They were now a few weeks away from exams. In the last two months not much had happened, at least not any crazy adventures. Thomas made a potion invention (pepperup without steam!), did some quidditch practice, plotting (favorite pastime of Frederick, Dominic and Lysanne. Only Astoria reigned them in.) and a lot of homework.

However not all things lasted forever.. At the end of those two months the Gryffindor - Slytherin game drew near and tension was high between the two Houses.

He sat down in the library in their usual spot. It was in the back of the library and had a view over the lake.

The witch that sometimes played as his consciousness arrived with her two sidekicks. It didn't bode well, since they usually caused trouble. However, he would make an attempt to be civil.

"Good-"

He didn't even have time to finish his sentence when he was pulled out of his chair by his robe, Weasley had a death-grip on it and was using his length to make him bungle.

"You put Malfoy up to it didn't you! I know you are godbrothers now!"

Thomas shot him a confused look while he struggled to get free. He looked around for help but saw that he and the Golden Trio were the only ones in the library at that moment, not even Madam Pince was there.

"What-"

"Don't you dare lie! I know you were there last year and you must have told Malfoy all about it!"

Still struggling but quick to understand he responded. "I told them what really happened when others were spreading lies, yes. Let me go.."

He was swinging his legs and hit the gingers shin, wich caused the boy to drop him.

A fist fight ensued, Thomas was quicker but everytime Weasley got in a punch he felt a bit dizzy.

They were pulled apart by a very angry looking Professor McGonagall.

"Fist fighting in the library? And that from a member of my House, Mr.Weasley? And you Mr.Flamel! I was assured that you were a model student!"

Hermione and Potter looked quite stunned with the situation.

"20 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin! And detention monday night with Filch! You should be ashamed of yourselves."

x

The next day, Thomas went to the pitch a bit earlier then neccesary. He did it to clear his mind, it was obvious the golden trio was angry at him. Hermione didn't even try to stop Weasley.. And that hurt, she seemed to believe at that moment that he deserved to be beaten up. Thomas knew it was because of his plot, but still. It gnawed at him.

When the rest of the team arrived Thomas had calmed himself. Draco received questioning looks and he nodded. Then they changed and got ready.

It was crowded in the stands, more so then at any other game. There was also a lot more red then at any other game.

Thomas flew to his hoop and gave a wary eye to his opponents, they were truly good, not one of them lacked skill.

They had the Chasers; Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. The Keeper Oliver Wood, the twins as Beaters and the golden snitch boy Potter.

They stood a chance as long as their Beaters learned a bit from their training.

 _'Otherwise the whole of Slytherin team is in the Hospital Wing by the end of the match.'_

Still Madam Hooch seemed convinced that the blubbering Beaters from Slytherin were more dangerous then the twins. She could even be right.

The game had started and the three girls from Gryffindor immidiatly showed why they were so famous (and sought after by several proffessional quidditch teams).

They were quick, agile and had a very strong throw as Thomas discovered when he barely managed to get the quaffle out of the goal. They taunted him for a second before they raced back to get possession again.

Thomas dared to look up for a second to see that his plotting worked out, the Weasley twins were attacking Draco without pause. It seems being the offender was even worse than being the, suspected, mastermind.

In no-time at all the Chasers were back and with a moves and passes that made his head spin they scored. 10 - 0 in Gryffindors favor and Thomas threw the quaffle at Flint with a look that said; go on, score.

It was a tense match but the ruthlessness of the Slytherin Chasers gave them the lead. After about half an hour it was 70 - 120 in Slytherins favor.

Thomas was in top-form making lightning quick turns and passing precisly were wanted.

After another half an hour, with a sckre of 200 - 290 for Slytherin, the commentator, Lee Jordan, began sound quite frustated with his performance.

"Spinnet has the quaffle.. Passes.. Johnson.. Argh, someone really needs to knock that keeper of his broom!"

It seemed that the twins had heared their commentator friend, for they were now smashing bludgers to his person constanty.

Soon Gryffindor seemed to be back in the game, as it was now 280 - 320 for Slytherin. Flint shot him an angry glare, but he couldn't help it, everytime he got close to a quaffle a bludger joined it.

Suddenly to forms shot to the ground, the Seekers were on the hunt. Everyone seemed to hold their breaths in anticipation.

A cry was heard from below as Draco was hit by a Bludger that one of the twins hit at him, at the same moment a triumphant shout could be heard a little further down the pitch.

Lee Jordan was quick to shout out his happiness. "And Harry Potter catches the Snitch! Gryffindor wins! Whaayyaa!"

All the Slytherins were silent and confused, that is until Professor Snape stood up and stopped Lee Jordan from making other ridiculous noises.

He but a charm on his voice and spoke. "I believe what Mr.Jordan wanted to tell us is that Mr.Potter caught the snitch ending the game. As the score is 280 - 320, Slytherin wins."

The look on Potters face was hilarious.

x

After insuring Draco hadn't died from his injuries, the Slytherins went to celebrate. Draco was fine and could even join them towards the party (he had been looked over by Professor Snape and not Madame Pomfrey, who likes to mollycoddle patients).

They had a chance on winning the Housecup this year, they were ahead 60 points.

"Don't get your hopes up, Thomas."

"What do you mean, Draco?"

"Dumbledore."

The rest of the Slytherins moods suddenly darkened.

"He will give his Golden Boy some random points again so his old House can win." Pucey explained.

"He did that before?"

"Yes, my first year and if you didn't realise last year as well."

"Uhm.."

"Oh come of it! He gave Potter 100 points for killing that thing and he didn't give you, who saved the golden boy, even one point!"

"Right. I guess I was in to much of a haze to realise all that."

"The year before he even had the nerve to give the points at the last second." The Slytherins around them nodded glumly, nobody believed they could win anymore.

Back in the common room Professor Snape gave a short speech when he knew what was wrong.

"He might award them points at the last minute, but eventually everyone will come to realise that Gryffindor only wins because of charity. You worked hard and learned a lot to earn those points, but the things you learned will serve you in the future. You will not have to depend on another, you will not depend on charity."

It showed how much they respected their Head of House that the higher years offered him a butterbeer to celebrate, they might not win the cup, but they would make sure that Gryffindor would need a lot of charity.

x

That monday he met up with Weasley at Filch office. They were to cleanup after the Weasley twins prank on Malfoy. Weasley got a bucket and was told to fill it and Thomas was to get two brooms to shrub.

Ofcourse something really terrifying had to be in the exact broomcloset he looked in. Tom Marvolo Riddle left the broomcloset with a smile.

Thomas was petrified. This was the Dark Lord Voldemort, the evil maniac and leader of the Death Eaters and for some reason he was smiling!

He was pushed aside roughly and landed on the floor behind the familiar cape of his godfather. The Tom Riddle changed slightly and then was dropping to the floor, Thomas only spotted a slight reflection of glasses, before it changed with a quick incantation.

" _Ridikullus!"_

Before them was Potter in his quidditch regelia wearing a stumped look as he held the snitch.

Thomas chuckled. The boy dissapeared, but Thomas could still glimpse the last of a smirk when his godfather picked him up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, then get cleaning."


	22. Witches are scary

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe isn't mine, I am simply playing around in it.

 **AN:** For anyone who is wondering why I use Draco, Mr.Malfoy and Malfoy (or any other name) and not stay with just one name: it shows the respect in which they are held by the person talking at that particular moment. First name basis is friends, Mr or Miss shows respect (or simply that they are a teacher) and only the last name shows that they don't think much of the person. Crabbe and Goyle are therefor named Crabbe and Goyle since nobody respects them enough or is friend with them to call them Vincent or Gregory.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter 22**

 **Witches are scary**

OoOoOoO

Seeing as Draco sported a goofy grin, Thomas didn't find it hard to deduct something was going on. But instead of giving Draco the pleasure of explaining his latest scheme he decided to figure it out himself. By that he meant ask Theodore Nott after he got the details.

His plan was cut short when Mr. Nott, Draco and Crabbe, stood up to leave the common room. (Goyle was in the Hospital Wing from a serious bout of over-eating and Draco needed two companions to look intimidating.)

 _'I guess Potter needs two bodyguards as well..'_ Before his mind wandered of to far Thomas decided to question Draco anyway, just incase he decided to get himself into trouble, naturally.

"Heading out?"

"Yes, we are going to watch that overgrown bird get executed by Mr. McNair senior."

"Ah. Well, enjoy." Thomas decided that nothing dangerous was afoot and so he could go back to his History of Magic' essay.

x

After he completed all his homework like the model student he was, he joined Astoria on the couch. They became quite close pointing out the flaws in everyone's scheme's and their characters. They decided Dominic was a bit sadistic, Frederick disrespected personal space, Lysanne couldn't be trusted with even the simplest of secrets and Thomas himself was a bastard. Thomas then commented on Astoria's attention to everything male and needed to use _Episkey_ on his eye as a result.

All this was observed through small tests. Dominic was a bit to intrested in the book they gave him on the theory that using live specimens of creatures for ingredients increased their potency. Frederick liked to sit in peoples lap instead of sitting on the floor when all the chairs were taken and was prone to whisper his plans into peoples ears as well. Lysanne Thicknesse was trusted with the secret of a crush Astoria's and then proceeded to tell Blaise Zabini. Zabini teased Astoria with it for quite some time.

The observations about themselves were a bit different. Thomas admitted to the instructions he gave Draco for the Quidditch game and then that he was training under Madame Pomfrey's watchfull eyes. Astoria's observation was more of a tease, Thomas knew she was actually analysing pro's and cons in everyone but decided to only comment on her attention of boys.

They were now analysing the many faults of one Draco Malfoy, his inflated ego, his inability to stand up for himself (he has to have his bodyguards or Father do it for him, or both) and his overal disrespect for everything that wasn't Malfoy.

At that moment Draco decided to barge in the room. He was gripping his nose.

"What happened, Draco?"

"Fhat mufloos fitch foke my nose!"

 _"Episkey! Tergeo!_ You were saying?"

"That Granger girl attacked me! I was just watching the bird and she punched me!"

"Let me get this straight. You fought with a hippogryph and you got just a scratch, then you proceeded to fight with Hermione Granger and she broke your nose."

Draco looked uncomfortable.

"That is one scary witch. I'll never aggrevate her again.." Thomas was impressed.

"Yeah well, I am telling Father." Draco walked towards his dorm to do just that.

"What do you plan to tell him? Help daddy! I got into a fight with this girl and she won can you come and be mean to her for me? Do you think that would help?"

"No I am not.."

"Look, Malfoy, if you want to earn the respect of your Father you need to handle things yourself. Solve the problem without him holding your hand all the way. Be a man instead of a boy."

Draco looked at him and then sat down in the winged chair across from Thomas and Astoria. "You're right.. But how?"

"My advice? Show you are more intelligent then her and don't pick fights unless you are truly prepared. Oh and you owe me two favors now by the way."

Draco shot up at that. "What do you mean two?"

"Well I fixed your nose and gave you advice. You need to think before you speak too Draco."

The boy slumped in his chair and mumbled something no-one could make out.

x

It was the last week before the exams and Thomas decided to ask the question in potions that was bothering him for awhile now.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Flamel?"

"Why is there both the Headache Relief potion and the Pain Relief potion? Wouldn't the Pain Relief potion make the other irrelevant?"

"What do you know about the Pain Relief potion, Mr.Flamel?"

"It dulls the senses in every part of your body relieving the receiver of the pain. It also causes slowed reflexes due to a drunken like state.. Oh! The Headache Relief potion doesn't have these side-effects and will thus be better for someone that still wants to work."

"Indeed. There excists a potion for each part of the anatomy and all of these potions lack the side-effect of the Pain Relief potion, which is used in Hospitals when it is unclear where the pain is located or because they are to lazy to brew the other potions." Professor Snape then looked pointedly at the people who dared not to write it down.

Charms was up next. It was on the thirth spot on Thomas' favorite subjects right under DADA and ofcourse Potions. He was quite good at it too. The subjects he was determined to excel though were Transfigurations, Potions and Arithmancy. He needed all three if he was ever to understand the mystery that was Alchemy. Charms was simply something he liked to study to understand everything with to do with healing better. For that course of career you needed Potions, Charms and Herbology.

Luckily he excelled in almost all of his classes, except Transfigurations.

Back from Charms the Slytherins fears were confirmed 100 points had been added to Gryffindor giving them the lead. When investigated it seemed they got the points for 'saving two innocent lives and marvelous spell casting' whatever that was supposed to mean.

x

Professor Snape explained Professor Remus Lupin to be a werewolf and that by forgetting his potion he endangered the students. Such irresponsible behavior would not be tolerated from a Professor and therefor they would have a new teacher next year.

They soon completed all the exams and Thomas felt he did decently in most of them.

After the exams a party was held in the common room, they didn't know their results yet but definitly were going to try not to dwell on it.

They also decided not to dwell on the maroon Great Hall that they dined in an hour ago.

Two days later the Hogwarts Express departed back for London. Thomas was left back in the castle with his Godfather, who decided to spent that summer at Hogwarts so he didn't have to bother with packing, it always took quite some time since he didn't trust the House Elves with his personal items. Thomas was allowed to move towards his quarters and sleep in the guestroom.

Seeing as Draco broke his nose when he angered Hermione Thomas decided to invite her to his birthday party and damn the consequences. Witches are scary.


	23. Confessions and Dances

**Disclaimer:** I am not a professional writer. _Quidditch Through the Ages_ is a a real book written by JKR and published by Comic Relief.

 **AN** Yes! Finally done with Prisoner of Azkaban. It was hard writing chapters for it since for Slytherins nothing happened apart from studying and Quidditch. Oh and Malfoy being beaten up by a girl.

I promise that the true plot of the story will develop in the next years (of Thomas life) and things will get more intrestong then whining about the House Cup.

I didn't update for some time since I was sick. I felt like someone hit me with the entrail expelling curse while I had the wizarding flu. The results are not pleasant.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter 23**

 **Confessions and Dances**

OoOoOoO

"You are a fan of the Ballycastle Bats!"

Severus just glared at him.

"What? They wear black quidditch robes and have a bat as mascot! You, the greasy BAT of the dungeons have to be a fan!"

The glaring intensified.

"Hmm.. _Quidditch Through the Ages_ states however that it is a scarlet bat and the mascot is a bit to cute. Maybe you can join me as being fans of the.." Thomas looked through the pages to find the one most intresting team,"Montrose Magpies they have skills and are actually the best. Also they wear black and white so you're fine."

"And how exactly is this 'doing your homework'?"

"I promised Frederick to have a favorite team by the start of the term. Seeing as half the teams wear bright colours and some have disturbing background I figured I'll simply go for a respectable team."

"Falmouth Falcons?"

Thomas shrugged. "I don't like agressive Beaters."

"Holyhead Harpies?"

"I like to fantasise joining my favorite team, not going to happen there."

"Pride of Portree?"

"Purple."

"Wigtown Wanderers?"

"Maniacs and Pansy Parkinson is a decendant."

His godfather snorted. "Make an essay about it or I will not accept it as schoolwork."

"Yes, sir!" Thomas grinned, his essay would be his letter too Frederick.

Completing his letter he wrote on the bottom: assignment by Thomas Flamel.

Then he continued:

 _Godfather is insistend that I do schoolwork. Anyway my new favorite team is Montrose Magpies. I believe we now have four different teams to cheer for? By the way have you asked your father about that whole Hyppogriff ordeal yet? Oh and you're invited for my party so don't waste all your money on Draco's present. I heard this time he invited double the amount of people and it will be a ball!_

Your _friend,_ _Thomas of the most Ancient and most Noble House of Flamel.(Seriously check the_ _French_ _Registers.)_

Rolling it up he went back to nag his godfather till he could us an owl.

x

 _Dear Lord Flamel,_

I _can't believe you are actually a royalty and your grandfather worked in a bookshop! If I didn't know any better I would have thought you were from a family in decline (or are you?). You have made the wrong choice in team, my friend, the Pride of Portree will win this season. And yes we have four different teams now. Magpies, Portree, Wanderers and the Kestrels. At least until Parkinson walks in then Draco decides he is also fan of the Wanderers to Dominic's eternal delight. Father told me he found out there were weak chains to hold the Hyppogriff so maybe Lord Malfoy will make a case about that. And dancing? Are you serious? Does your godfather still have the conviscated Weasley products, we will need an excuse not to come!_

Your _most humble admirer,_

Frederick _Octavius McNair. (I admit you have outdone me with the titles.)_

x

 _There will be no excuses, Mr. McNair._

 _Severus Snape_

 _Potion Master_

 _Head of Slytherin_

 _Head of the Ancient and most Noble House of Flamel._

 _Head of the Ancient and most Noble House of Prince._

x

 _Greetings Frederick Octavius McNair,_

 _Sorry for Godfathers letter, he snatched mine when I laughed and felt the need to keep you in line. And before you ask, yes by accepting the role as guardian and Godfather over me he is the Head of my House until I come of age. See you at the ball!_

Salute

Thomas _of the Ancient and most Noble House of Flamel._

Inventer _of the Pep-Up potion (improved from the Pepper-Up, it is official!)_

x

Thomas strode up to the gates of Malfoy Manor confidently. He had a gift, nice robes and most importantly a terrifying guardian (no chit-chat!). He was admitted in by Draco's Mother and immediatly shoved towards Astoria.

"You need to walk side by side! You make such a wonderful couple!"

Galantly he offered her his arm and when she took it steered her clear from the eyes of most guests.

"You look nice, Astoria."

"You look fine yourself, Thomas."

They weren't insulted by each others meager compliments since they knew eachother to be friends and nothing more.

The band started to play and people took to the floor. Astoria gave him a small nudge.

"I uhm.. Can't dance." Thomas blushed.

"You will never impress her if you don't learn to dance."

"Who are you talking about, I am not intrested in anyone." Thomas hissed.

"Sure.. You spend half your days with Miss Granger because you can't make your homework on your own." She looked at him with a small smile.

"She is a friend!"

"Hmhm. Anyway, haven't you heard? There is to be a tri-wizard tournament at Hogwarts. This includes the Yule Ball."

"I take it you want me to dance with you, without emberassing us both?"

Astoria grinned. "Correct and we will impress both Mr. Nott and Miss Granger."

Thomas subtly nodded towards a pair. "You'll have to pry his eyes of your sister first."

She groaned and proceeded to show him how to dance. The rest of the night everyone was introduced to someone so they could learn how to dance so not to make a fool out of Slytherin at the Yule Ball. The Greengrasses showed the males how not to step on their toes and Draco tried to teach he females from the clutches of his Fiancėe. It seemed Miss Parkinson would not even relinques him for one song. Luckily for girls like Lysanne Thicknesse, Blaise Zabini took pride in showing them the ropes.

The party was better then last years, since everyone could dance acceptably in the end and they even spotted their Head of House dancing once with Narcissa Malfoy, when Lucius needed to break up the fight between Mr. Mulciber senior (who had a sixth year daughter) and Evan Rosier (who had a sixth year son who just broke up with her).

And thus Thomas returned home, to Hogwarts, content with the knowledge that he didn't have to make a fool out of himself. And that Severus would give them more dancing lessons when the school was in session.

x

Thomas threw away a draft of a letter when he saw he adressed it wrong. He began his next letter in a way that wouldn't endanger him.

 _Hermione,_

 _I find a need to inform you of the guests list of my party so that you may be adequatly prepared. The following people are invited:_

 _-Severus Snape_

 _-Draco Malfoy_

 _-Dominic Dolohov_

 _-Frederick McNair_

 _-Pansy Parkinson_

 _-Astoria Greengrass_

 _-Daphne Greengrass_

 _-Lysanne Thicknesse_

 _-Theodore Nott_

 _-Lord and Lady Malfoy_

 _-Lord and Lady Nott_

 _-Mr. and Mrs. McNair Sr._

 _-Mr. and Mrs. Dolohov Sr._

 _-Lord and Lady Greengrass_

 _-Lord and Lady Parkinson_

 _-Hermione Granger_

 _-Minerva McGonagall_

 _As you can see the I have made an addition to the list for both you and your Head of House. If for some reason, you want to leave or simply speak to a Gryffindor you can now do so, I will not have you regret coming._

 _And now to more serious business. Have you been notified of the Yule Ball this coming year? If you cannot dance I suggest you take lessons. As the 'Gryffindor Princess' quite a few eyes will be on you. There is also going to be a tri-wizard tournament! If only I was old enough. Do you have more questions to ask Godfather? He likes me for my thorough research now, well most of the time. Sometimes he gets this thoughtfull look like he is on to us._

 _Your friend,_

 _Thomas (alright I will drop the titles!)_

x

The happy day was there, he would get too see the Gryffindor Princess subdue all the snakes. His Godfather betted she would be within Professor McGonagall's arms before the night was over but Thomas knew she got some fight in her when her opponent suffered from 'smug face'. She would not back down until all had been erased.. And since Pansy Parkinson was attending on Draco's reluctant arm there would be enough of those around.

This time around Thomas set up something for a different broom game. It was a bit of a mix of things. Now there was one bludger and no other balls. However there would be a balloon (from Hermione). The game would go like this: One to four people would try to prick the balloon with a sharpened broom-end and one person would be the protector of the balloon, sending the bludger towards the attackers. Thomas was inspired by one of the games in _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , Stichstock. It was the one sport that wouldn't involve mortal danger, simply a small bit of it in the form of a softened bludger.

Showing knowledge of an old broomgame could strengthen his relations with those that wanted to protect their traditions, even if the Wizarding World had already given up on Stichstock.

He greeted everyone at the Hogwart gates, were they were transported by Thestral carriages towards the quidditch pitch, were there was some protection from the wind and enough space for the party. There, his godfather would show them around and explain when the food would arrive.

The last to arrive was a disgruntled looking Hermione.

"Thomas! Sorry.. It takes quite long to get here without help of the Hogwarts Express. Mom and Dad set me off close by, they couldn't come further though."

"I understand. Do they want to see me, to verify their daughter is in good hands?"

"Thomas.. It's fine. They are used to not seeing everything."

"If you are sure? It would be no problem."

"Yes sure, so the party?"

He offered his hand but didn't dare to ask for it with a standard 'My Lady?' since he knew it would not be appreciated.

They rode towards the party together in the last carriage. Thomas informed Hermione what to expect and gave her a few tips so she wouldn't start a fight or something.

x

In the end it all worked out. Draco insulted Hermione once, asking what a Mudblood like her did at a party for Purebloods, but was soon reprimanded by his Father for insulting a guest of his friend. That was poor taste according to Lord Malfoy.

Neither Thomas nor Severus won the bet, as Hermione simply mingled with the Greengrasses and didn't subdue or run and cry.

They played a few games of Stichstock and decided it was quite a fun sport, if only for smaller amounts of time.

It was a succesfull day and Thomas was glad he invited all his friends.


	24. Alliances

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot.. Which will turn a bit darker soon.

 **AN:** Whitebeard, thank you for your reviews. I always need to hesr that the story is appreciated. My version of prisoner of azkaban was boring (apart from quidditch), I promise to put as much effort in the rest of the story as I can.. I have it all set out, but the following few chapters will be quite hard for me.

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter 24**

 **Alliances**

OoOoOoO

"Viktor Krum is an idiot."

"What?! He is the most brilliant Seeker in the world! Did you see him fly?"

"I wasn't at the game. But only someone as stupid as Potter would catch the Snitch to lose the game."

"Thomas.. You don't understand! These were the old rules the Snitch was worth 150 points!" Draco exlaimed.

"And still they lost, great strategy. Anyway what was this I saw about a green symbol in the sky and people attacked after the game?"

Draco grumbled and replied. "The Death Eaters showed them that they still excist and people should be afraid of them."

"So.. No real plan. Just announcing to the world that they should up the security measures?"

"I said create fear.. But I don't know what their plans are apart from that."

"If they have a plan.. And seeing as nothing was reported that happpened at another place I highly doubt it. You called them Death Eaters?"

"The Mark was above the pitch."

"No need to be defensive." Thomas smirked, he was quite certain Draco knew more then he led on.. But he was just fine playing the mildly interested god-brother.

"Oh. Hey Draco? I see Astoria there, I'll see you in the common room."

Dismissed, Draco walked away looking vaguely insulted. As a Flamel, maybe even of purer blood then a Malfoy, Thomas had the right to be less formal to Draco.

"Flamel."

"Greengrass."

They both broke out in grins and Thomas offered his arm.

"So.. did you enjoy my party?"

"It was.. Enlightening."

"How so?"

"I had an unpreceded conversation."

Thomas smiled slightly. "She does tend to be interesting to talk to."

"You ARE in love!"

"You ARE talking about Hermione!"

Astoria grimaced. "What do you want to know?"

"Only this. Do you like her?"

"My parents were surely intrigued. I myself find her an acceptable companion as well."

"High praise."

"You Exceed my Expectations."

"And what are your expectations, my Lady?"

"How often do you talk to Mr. Dolohov and Mr. McNair these days?"

"Your expectations are Dreadful, my Lady."

x

Back in the common room Draco was in a mood.

"Why can't we all compete?! It is not like we are stupid!"

"Tell me Draco? Would you be able to fight off a trol?"

"Yes! I would find a way! If Potter and Weasley can do it, so can I?"

Thomas raised his eyebrows at that. "I wasn't aware that the Golden Trio competed in a Tri-Wizard tournament before?"

"Quirrel let one loose in our first year. But why a trol, Thomas do you have any information we don't?"

"Well Uncle was quite adamant about the fact that I should not risk my life for the prize.. Since he didn't want me flattened by a trol."

"Explain." Some people around him seemed intrested as well.

"Alright. Well you know my Uncle was really old right?"

"Right. How old?"

"Smooth. He was Dumbledore's age.. Dated him in fact. But that is for another time. You see, Uncle competed in a Tri-Wizard tournament. He faced a trol in a fight."

"Did he win?"

"Of course, it is a bloody trol. Impervious to most spells but completely unaware of their surroundings."

"What kind of other tasks did he have?"

"Hmm.. I believe he said something about dodging Bludgers while acquiring something out of a raging tree.. Can't remember what the last task was though."

"Did he win?"

"Nah, he fell in love with the wrong man an let him win so he could maybe have his heart. Didn't work out that well."

"Your Uncle is gay."

"No, was."

"What do you mean was?"

"One, he is dead. Two, he dated Dumbledore. That second thing makes everyone asexual. He never dated again."

x

Hermione and Thomas met up with eachother in the library again.

"How was your summer?"

"Haven't you read the paper?!"

"I am sorry Hermione, I didn't know you were there.. Nothing happened to you, I hope?"

"No..No, I am fine."

Astoria sat down at the side of their table.

"Mind if I join you for a bit?"

It was Hermione that answered. "No, not all, Astoria."

"Thank you, Hermione."

Thomas raised an eyebrow at that an looked at Astoria questioningly she just smiled.

"Alright.. I want to ask you two something."

"Yes?" They replied, almost in tandem, sending a shiver down Thomas' spine. ' _One punched Draco so hard he had a broken nose and the other punched me giving me an extra blue eye.. These two witches are dangerous.. Careful.'_

Taking a deep breath he asked: "Do you see yourselves as Healers in the future?"

Astoria looked bewilderd for a moment and then shook her head. "Not really, why?"

"Well.. I want to study to become one. But I would really hate to work at Saint Mungo's."

Now it was Hermione's turn to answer. "Why? There are respectable Healers there that can aid you alot."

"Yes, but they also have lazy brewers and give up on someone if the cure doesn't excist already."

"How do you know this?" As a Slytherin sources of information were as important as the information itself.

"Professor Snape explained to me that some of his former students work there as brewers. And they were acceptable at best in class. As for giving up.. Have you heard of the Longbottom situation?"

"Neville? What about him?" Hermione interceded.

"Not him, his parents. They suffered nerve damage in the Wizarding War and lie awake but unaware in Saint Mungo's. Nobody tries to find a cure there, they have given up because nothong like that was cured before."

"Poor Neville!"

"Mr.Longbottom should fund a researcher's work to find a cure. I would apply, but I am afraid I haven't quite finished my schooling yet." Thomas grinned.

"This is all fine and all Thomas, but what would you do to be a Healer without Saint Mungo's?"

"Start my own hospital! I have the money, the property and almost the knowledge. I simply need my staff." Thomas grinned hopefully.

"The property?"

"A mansion with three wings and two floors. It could house about 100 people at the same time. It has a library and a lab incase Healers need to find a cure close by."

"Who did you all think of as staff?"

"In risk of sounding like an idiot.. You, Hermione, Theodore Nott, maybe Blaise Zabini, your sister Daphne and Devon Forrest."

"I can speak for me and my sister when I say that we have other plans. Why not Dolohov, McNair, Malfoy or Lysanne Thicknesse?"

"My friends.. tend to destroy rather than cure. And there is this clause of patient confidentially.. Miss Thicknesse wouldn't keep it. As for Draco.. He is scared of his own shadow, wouldn't do to have him see blood."

"You have an awful lot of faith in your friends."

Thomas shrugged in reaction to Hermione's statement. "They wouldn't be gentle at least.. Ah godfather.. He would never accept though."

The ladies agreed, the moment the Potions Master agreed to work under one of his former students was the moment the world would have gone mad.

OoOoOoO

 **AN:** Nobody ever reads these right? Please do if you are intrested in the making of this stofy or whatever.


End file.
